


Ramsey Pack

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Adam, Alpha Adam Ellis, Alpha Barry, Alpha Blaine, Alpha Brandon, Alpha Brian, Alpha Burnie Burns, Alpha Caleb, Alpha Colton, Alpha Dan, Alpha Elyse Willems, Alpha Gavin, Alpha Geoff Ramsey, Alpha Gray Haddock, Alpha Jeremy Dooley, Alpha Joel Heyman, Alpha Josh, Alpha Matt Hullum, Alpha Matt Peake, Alpha Mica, Alpha Ryan, Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Pack, Asexual Barbara, Asexual Character, Beta Arin, Beta Barbara Dunkelman, Beta Bruce Greene, Beta Danny, Beta Don, Beta Gus Sorola, Beta Jack Pattillo, Beta James, Beta James Willems, Beta Joel Rubin, Beta Jon, Beta Kerry, Beta Matt, Beta Miles, Beta Omar, Beta readers wanted...inbox me!, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Griffon and Lindsay are witches, M/M, Omega Adam Kovic, Omega Aleks, Omega Andy, Omega Chris, Omega Dan, Omega Greg, Omega Jacob, Omega Kdin, Omega Kevin, Omega Lawrence Sonntag, Omega Mariel, Omega Matt, Omega Meg, Omega Michael Jones, Omega Nick, Omega Ray Narvaez Jr, Omega Ross, Omega Sean "Spoole" Poole, Omega Trevor, Omega Tyler, Omega Zack, Smut, Witches, electrician michael, jack is a slut for plaid, jeremy in dark green plaid, jeremy is smitten with michael, omega tim, so so much sin, so so much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needing a change of venue omega Michael moves to Texas only to get tangled in the web of pack life and maybe just maybe having a pack isn't so bad. After being rubbed the wrong way by a previous omega Michael softens the Ramsey Packs hard view on omega's and their hearts. All your favorite people from Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter wrapped up in smut and tied with fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To be honest I ,Michael Jones, never thought I'd be in a pack. Sure there was my bloodline pack but it was made up of mostly alpha's and a few beta's being the only omega is lonely especially when my heat comes once a year and I am safely locked in my room to ride out my heat. For the past seven years since I was thirteen I never knew the feeling of an alpha's knot or an alpha's love nor friendship thanks to my alpha brother's who kept other alpha's at a distance. That's why at twenty I had no other choice but to leave and strike out on my own to find or start a pack of my own this need drew Michael to Texas-Austin to be exact. Once there I gained employment as a electrician at a omega friendly company which is how I met the Ramsey Pack through working on the wiring in a house that belongs to a friend of theirs. 

“I understand you're having some electrical problems?” I asked the scrawny man wearing a beanie and playing his gameboy without looking up to see whoever is at the door. Not getting an answer I continue to stand there for a couple of minutes admiring the potted Violet's that stood on each side of the door until finally I had lost what little patience I had clearing my throat hoping that the other omega would realize that I was probably called here to help fix whatever problem the house is having. The smell of frosting and fresh cupcakes caught his attention like this fucker of some kind of ethnicity was a bakery a sloppy dressed and video game playing bakery. As if he was snapped out of some kind of daze he looked up from his gameboy while stepping out of the way he pointed towards the upstairs. “The bathroom on the second floor- it's light is on the fritz.” Bakery boy answered as he followed me up stairs passing tones of pictures most of them are group shots it's more than likely pack portraits this was definitely a pack house due to all the scents that are clouding my nose. Pine, smoke, fresh cut grass, a field of flowers, and of course frosting and cupcakes all swam around me clinging to me clouding my own cinnamon scent. It was starting to make me scent drunk or at least dizzy thankfully we had reached the bathroom before it got any worse. “Are you sure it's the wiring? And not the light bulb?” I asked flickering the light switch on and off but it didn't do anything. Sighing then shuffling the gameboy into the front left pocket of his jeans the other omega leaned up against the wall. His deep brown eyes darted around the hallway as if he has never been around another omega before or maybe it's because he's not use to answering another omega who acted like an alpha. In a way I knew it was my fault growing up, living around, working with, and working for alpha's had made me tough and rough not soft like normal omega's are maybe if I had grown up around some I would have known to speak softly to them. “It's not the light bulb it's the wiring. We have put numerous bulbs in here and none of them have worked!” He yelled in frustration as he stormed off down the hall then noisily down the steps till he is on the main floor. 

Retrieving my screwdriver I sat my tool box on the sink counter then turned my attention towards the light switch more often than not the wires are not even connected to the switch. While unscrewing the plate around the switch I was again reminded why I usually take work orders for rogue's, wolves with no pack's, no alpha's and beta’s to tiptoe around while an omega is present. Having not learned to deal with a mixed pack as a child I learned this lesson the hard way two years ago while on the job in Jersey when a knot head alpha decided that I was getting a little too close to his omega when I asked for a glass of water and gave me a reminder not to touch his omega in the form of a jagged cut from the bottom of my ear to the middle of my jaw ever since then I stuck to working for rogue's. To be honest if I wasn't offered overtime I wouldn't have gone anywhere close to this place. Removing the plate from its spot placing it on the counter I then began work on the box around the switch unscrewing the two screws that holds it in place pulling the box away from the way I found my problem the wire that connects the switch to the main wire which connects the switch to the light bulb was cut. ‘Great I have to come back here tomorrow.’ I said to myself while putting the switch box and plate back onto the way then packed up my tools then began to make way down the hall along with down the stairs of which I was in the middle of climbing down when another scent one that wasn’t hanging around upstairs...it was mint. Not wanting to seem weird for just hanging around in my client's house I quickly climbed down the rest of the stairs briskly walking into the living room trying to find the other omega or at least someone else who owns the house. Desperately trying to get out of there I ignored that the mint was the stronger and probably the source was in here but like I said I was trying to get out of there. 

The sweet little omega was nowhere to be found instead a skinny blonde chick and a this buff bearded dude was sitting on the couch watching TV. “You guy's called...something wrong with your bathroom light…I'm from the electric company.” I sputtered out as the fresh cut grass and mint smell combined in my nose what more was that underneath those scents were the class scents interrupted the others I was getting a strong alpha and beta scent. At the mention of electric company the blonde beta’s eyes lit up as if she knew what I was go on about while the alpha just stared at me like the primal instinct in him emerged from him and he wanted omega or more precisely me. “Burns did say someone was coming. What's wrong with it? Please don't say nothing it's a great bathroom…” The beta lady began rambling on but all I could do was think about how that alpha-mint mix was affecting me also how the beared man staring at me was also affecting me well they were both were affecting me drastically the feeling of getting scent drunk was creeping up onto me also I could feel the slick slowly dripping out of me I'll definitely need to change my boxers and apply some strong neutralizers good thing I carry both in my van. “So what's the problem?” Blondie asked after a long rambling period, which was longer than mine, then looked at me like she was waiting for answer. I have to say for a beta she's pretty perky which is usual for her class since beta's are supposedly cool and calm...she is neither of those things but then again I'm not exactly what class are suppose to be either. “The switch and bulb aren't connected the wire is cut...I'll have to come back tomorrow with more supplies.” I quickly explained before making my escape from this uncomfortable situation out to my van.  
•

“Cinnamon is a great scent.” Ray, the puerto rican omega, pointed out as he on the couch next to the baby alpha, Jeremy. If you were not associated with either the Ramsey or the Burns pack you would think the two hanging out was unusual but they have been thick as thieves since lil j joined the Ramsey pack three years ago. Ray had understood why he liked being alone back then he did too before Joel rescued him from his shitty life but now that both have pack's it is weird being alone when there is always someone around whether it's grumpy beta Gus or hyper alpha Joel. Looking at the lanky omega from the corner of his eye the short alpha let out a huff he knew what Ray was doing. “Don't know what you’re talking about, Narvaez.” The Boston man muttered as he tried to keep his attention on whatever what was on the TV and not on how sweet the omegan electrician smelled or how he'd look bent over taking his knot. “That's bullshit and you know it, Dooley!” The hoodied omega retorted as he out of nowhere smacked the alpha in the face with one of the pillows that are usually sitting on the couch. Flabbergasted at what just happened he picked up the other pillow and fully engaged the smaller guy in a pillow fight. Amongst the laughing and yelping neither of them heard nor smelled the pack alpha enter the house and walk up to the door way of the living room and then lean up against the wall watching the younger men have fun. “You better not be battering my omega, Dooley.” Burnie Burns, pack alpha of the Burns Pack and also one of their bosses at the video gaming company they collectively work at. Being a young alpha Jeremy still hasn't gotten use to being around other alpha's who are not part of his pack he gets kinda antsy so he took his leave.

Ray was right cinnamon is a great scent it was like smelling a piece of red hot gum sweet and spicy. Lil J could only imagine what it'd smell like if they fucked his cool mint mixing with the omega's hot cinnamon he knew his scent was pleasing he did make the electrician wet with slick after all. Their group of friends could use another omega and Ray could stand to use more omegan company also the Ramsey Pack could stand to gain an omega he knew that after courting and being turned down by an omega a year earlier has gotten his pack and he himself kind down. This curly haired guy was tough enough to rough house with the other members but soft enough to melt his pack alpha's heart of ice after too many bad experiences with omega's that turned him off omega's and turned him onto lesser alpha's and beta's. “Jesus kid! What the fuck are you thinking about? You're stinking the place up with lust!” Geoff Ramsey, pack alpha of the Ramsey Pack, asked him after stopping the conversation he was having with the other alpha, Ryan, and the beta, Jack, causing all three of them to stare at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back to the pack house the next day with all the wire and stuff he needed Michael didn't know why he didn't just pawn the job off on someone else. His boss had complimented him for handling the situation just like any other job and had said if he had finished the job as smoothly as he started it he'd get sent on more jobs and make more money. Jones just huffed then left his beta bosses office grabbing extra wire and tools then headed towards the pack house that screamed suburbia. He honestly didn't give two shits about who was at the house all asked is that the mint smelling alpha wouldn't be there from time he left yesterday until right now as he drove to the house any scent close to mint made him drip with slick and incredibly horny thankfully he had a variety of knoting toys at home. Pulling into the driveway it hit him that that there was considerably more cars parked there than yesterday which just made him regret taking this job even more. But honest to fucking god if the house is full with alpha's he's going quit. Parking then collecting his material then head towards the very tastefully decorated outside of the living establishment lovely flowers planted in front of the porch with a porch decorated with stuff that looked like it was pulled from the better homes and gardens magazine. This place was definitely a step up from his place…fuck a step it's a entire flight of stairs up from his shitty little apartment. Somewhere between knocking and pounding on the door the omega gripped the handle of his tool box tighter expecting the worst. Opening the door stood another lanky man who looked like the same ethnicity as cupcake boy but everything about him was different he was older, smelled like a field of flowers, and everything about him screamed beta. Two beta’s in one pack eh see something new everyday day. “What?!” the bearded beta asked grumpily as he stood there staring at the omega through his large framed glasses while holding a coffee cup as if it was a matter of life or death. Michael didn't know what to expect the other beta he met yesterday was all perky so he guessed the two have a yin and yang thing going on. “Um, I'm from the electric company-” I began to say but didn't get to finish when the grumpy beta stepped out of the way and walked off in another direction possibly the kitchen. Closing the door behind him he figured he might as well get this over with. While making his second trip up towards the second floor Michael slowed his pace down a bit so he could take a peek at the portraits he passed yesterday without a second glance. The first photo that caught his attention was one of the omega lounged across the two beta's. Perky beta was as perky in the picture as she was in person while the older beta looked more calmer as if he had years of experience and the omega just laid there with a cotton candy smile. A few more steps up was an older frame and photo of the same grumpy beta but a younger version of him squeezed into a booth in between two larger men he doesn't recognize probably the rest of the pack something was different about the cranky beta in the older photo...he was smiling in the picture like he was happy. As soon the curly haired omega felt all the emotions swirling around in him Jones shook it off and headed up the rest of the flight of stairs to the bathroom.  
•  
As the younger man got to work in the upstairs bathroom the beta took his coffee to the living room where his friend and fellow beta, Jack, sat on the couch flipping through a magazine one that Gus’s lesser beta, Barbara or Babs as she is affectionately called, left around. Plopping down in the large recliner the sweet smell of cinnamon swarmed his nose causing him to huff then rub his nose trying to get rid of the sugary aroma. Don't get him wrong he's use to smelling omega's what with living with one and generally smelling them out in public it's just that any smell coming from any other omega in the pack house that didn't come from his omega seemed annoying to him. “What was it this time?” The heavyset beta asked the other as he looked up from the article he was reading to find the five o’clock shadowed beta annoyed…or at least more annoyed than he was five minutes ago. What set him off could be anything from looking at him wrong to trying to pick him up. “Eh, just the electrician.” Sorola explained as he went back to drinking the now lukewarm cup of coffee of which he was looking forward to all morning. Since joining the Burns Pack he has learned to treasure the little time he has to himself even if he has to spend with the almost mute friend of his and do all the talking. Even if he had to spend an entire morning talking at Jack it was hell of a lot better than listening to the younger pack members arguing over lunch choices.

‘Electrician?’ Bushy bearded Pattillo thought seconds before a lovely smell smacked him straight between his eyes. It was cinnamon rolls with an extra emphasis on cinnamon triggering his mouth to water. Definitely omega because while the sweet cinnamon aroma made his mouth watered the omega hint of the smell brought out the nurturing side of being a beta he wanted to feed then snuggle with the omega. Just as the warm and fuzzy side of him breached the surface the logical side of him surfaced too reminded him to protect his heart from the omega and keep his distance not wanting to get attached to an omega then get burned like that whole fiasco a year ago. In the matter of seconds his heart was waging a war against his brain desperately wanting to love and care for a omega like Gus gets to do with his alpha's and little beta. But he guesses that three alpha's will do until all four of them are healed up enough to get out there again although the span of an year does seem a little long for healing especially for alpha's.   
•  
It occurred to the young alpha that he was the only one left in the house when noon rolled. Over the course of a year it became apparent that none of the others wanted to be in the same room as each other spending less and less time together breaking the pack bond little by little. Jeremy could remember when he first joined the two older alpha's and the beta he wasn't able to leave the bed for the day someone always wanted to cuddle now they barely stay in the bed longer enough to achieve any kind of sleep. Sadness began to wash over him as Dooley gripped the blanket tighter pulling it over his body until only his head was visible. It only got worse when the scents clinging to the sheets caught his attention. The delightful tanginess of Jack's lemon fragrance, the soothing sensation of leather that radiates off of Ryan, and of course Geoff's woodsy cedar aroma that on the right days smells like an entire forest. ‘Cinnamon would compliment all four of our scents perfectly!’ He suggested to himself as he felt a rush of blood towards his little boston making it uncomfortable straining up against his boxers as the delicious image of the curly haired omega lying in this very bed begging to be filled with his knot. Or better yet bouncing on his knot like the foxy submissive he truly is. Groaning he knew he shouldn't be thinking like scolding himself as he shimmied out of the considerably more tighter shorts freeing the now raging little boston which as soon as it was free it gravitated towards his right hand like it was the natural thing to do. Feeling his hand run over all the veins Jeremy began to imagine that it was less of his hand and more the warm mouth of the tool belt wearing omega engulfing causing him to moan. His imagination began to run wild the Jersey boys hands would clamp down on his thighs as he took the entire thing girth and all down his throat. Little J would've came so hard right then if it wasn't for his phone chirping telling him that he had a text message. At that sound his fantasy ended vowing to murder whoever interrupted his moment of bliss. He quickly reconsidered this once he say the text jumping out of bed and throwing on whatever shirt and pant combo have could muster up before shuffling the phone into his front pocket and heading out of the house.

Unread Text  
Ray:  
Cinnamon boy is here being all bob-the-builder-y.   
•  
Fixing the goddamn light would've gone faster if the omega from yesterday who suddenly isn't shy any more along with his sidekick the perky beta weren't in the bathroom asking him a million questions. Normally questions never bothered him Michael has always been up for a good challenge except these questions weren't your average questions like how old are you or what's your favorite color no these questions were along the line of which do you prefer alpha's or beta's and do you have a pack? Too goddamn nosey the busy omega would've chucked a wrench at them if a distraction didn't come along. And by distraction I mean the overbearing smell of mint as if someone had dumped a large barrel of it on the stairs and in the hall followed by the same short but buff alpha from yesterday who looked like he ran here from God knows where. Once face to face Jones noticed how pleased said alpha was to see him he probably would've said something if he wasn't so out of breath. Not waiting for the shorter man to catch his breath the Jersey omega went on with his work connecting a new wire to light bulb socket all the way back down to the switch. All the short alpha could do was watch with amazement as Jones completed the test like some super omega in mix of awe and lust all the the short man could do was mumble and hope that the pretty guys in front of him would hear. “M-my name is Jeremy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think about the smell of cinnamon?” The roly poly beta asked the alpha who smelt like he bathed in smoke as he frowned at the cross word puzzle in front him instead of looking up at the beta and answering the question. Rolling his eyes Jack went back to fixing a lasagna for dinner he knew it was the one meal that the three alpha's all enjoyed. Honestly he didn't know why he tried to talk to Heyman at all, all he ever did was nod or hum at whatever he said. He just hoped that lanky man was more talkative around his pack a pack that doesn't communicate doesn't last long he should know this the best his first alpha never completed the bond with him or the three omega's so the bond faded and eventually the four of them left finding other packs who are more loving. “Does Ramsey know about this omega?” Joel asked scribbling down gold as a four letter word that's a precious metal that can be found in the ground. Not surprised at this since the skinny, smokey alpha always seemed to know what's going on with his pack and friends at first it was creepy but over the years he has gotten use to. Even though he knew and he was his friend Jack was still nervous Joel might tell Geoff and that might cause a big enough riff in their pack for them to split and he just couldn't go through with that...again. This was big for the bearded beta he never really found omega's attractive to him they were just people to cook for but now with this omega made him want to hug, kiss, and just in general care for him. Also he knew that if the alpha pod had met or just smelled the electrician they would know that he's worth the time and effort of courting this omega. 

“He is only a electrician. The only one excited about him being there is Ray and Barbara-” Pattillo began to say but was interrupted when Heyman sat his crossword down only to walk over to the fridge and grab a diet coke since he always got the gutters from coffee popping open the can and saying the last thing the cooking man had expected to hear. “-and apparently Jeremy too.” This didn't shock him as much as it would have shocked Geoff if he had heard this instead of him but he kept in mind that that Jeremy is a young alpha. While having a pack beta helps with sexual urges it's best to keep in mind that young alpha's in a pack without a omega will try to find pleasure somewhere else usually alpha's do this in a group.  
•  
“M-my name is Jeremy.” The burly and nervously sweating alpha mumbled at him as he stuck out his hand towards him. Jones really wanted to be mad but at the moment he was being swarmed by a minty smell like he was suffocating in a large andes mint...and hopefully this alpha tasted as good as chocolate. As he placed the large rustless wrench back into his toolbox he took the moment to check out him out. Even though he's shorter than most alpha's but what he lacked in height he made up in muscle while he looked good in the rugged t-shirt and jean look but what he'd give to rub oil all over his naked body especially upper body of which he'd lick, kiss, and nip every inch resulting in him making the most delicious sounds. Before Michael could daydream anymore about the hunk in front of him a lingering leather smell crept up on him over taking the mint before long the smell hit Jeremy as well causing the lustful look to turn into a panicked look as he began looking back and forth before sprinting up the stairs and into some unknown room. “What a delicious omega.” A deep voice stated as the stream of leather got closer erasing the mint and clashing with the Jersey kids own cinnamon scent. Within seconds a tall man with feathery hair and a beard loomed over him in a way that if he wasn't from Jersey he would've thought was creepy. He was definitely an alpha or a very large beta who for some unknown reason put fear in another alpha who could probably beat the taller in a fight. Whoever this guy was he was not afraid of him and if he wanted to rumble he'd give him a good Jersey welcome. “I am the electrician, they called in with some wiring problems.” Michael said boldly as he began cleaning up dumping dry wall and little odds and ends in a garbage bag then began to put back all the tools he used that visit screwdriver, drill, and such. Normally any alpha who was met with the gruffness of Michael Vincent Jones they shut down then walk away but this guy when he was met with the gruffness his creepy grin got wider as if the chase was on.  
•  
Normally on Saturdays the entire Burn's Pack lounge's around the house either just cuddling or all five of them have a movie marathon but this Saturday was different. First, there was a strange omega in the house fixing the upstairs bathroom that both Ray and Barbara are fascinated with. Secondly, as if the non pack member/friend's scent was clouding the house was bad almost all of the Ramsey Pack was also there. Jack was there quietly exchanging recipes with Gus as both Barbara and Ray cuddled while watching a Disney movie. Where Jack is trailing behind him is usually one or two of the alpha's so naturally Jeremy and Ryan followed behind. From what Burnie heard from his little omega is that Jeremy has a thing for the “sweet cinnamon roll omega” and from what Babs has observed the omega has a thing for the little alpha too. Then there was Ryan who followed the two making sure no trouble starts with Jack that's not a problem then there's Jeremy who once or twice a week comes home with a black eye or busted nose. Usually the faint forest smelling alpha was the coolest one in the room but he can't hear nor see either Jeremy or Ryan. A part of him wondered where the pack alpha Geoff Lazer Ramsey was for the first couple of months after losing the omega who denied bonding with them he use to shadow him making sure he was ok but now a year and some weeks later he just has to trust the other alpha but at the moment he has to take care of his pack X-Ray has began talking about pups. Getting a little bored with the movie Burns slowly pushed off the couch and decided to go see what his longest friend and the only alpha he'd ever submit to was up to probably reading about gold or oil crazy bastard. Strolling past the kitchen he peeked in and saw that Gus and Jack had moved on from recipes to different paint colors that Gus could possibly repaint the downstairs bathroom. Deciding that they were ok he moved on towards the back porch where as he got closer he could began to make out NPR of course Joel would listen to that instead of music like normal people.

“Get bored of Disney movies?” Joel asked putting away whatever magazine or newspaper he was reading them leaned over to turn down what blabber the host was going on about which he stopped paying attention to once he caught sight of his alpha. The sweetest smile you ever did see spread across his face as he leant over and passionately kissed the other alpha to the point that they had to stopped before someone called the cops on them for indecent exposure. If you had asked him fifteen years ago that he'd end up in a pack with his best friend romantically Burnie Burns would probably have clocked you but here we are almost twenty years later. “If I had stayed any longer I would've gotten a cavity.” He chuckled as he planted his ass in the chair next to him when a couple minutes later the rumble of a muscle car got closer. Only one person they know owns a muscle car and that's Ramsey...there goes their peaceful Saturday.   
•  
“What's up you fucking cunts!” The kind low, kinda high voice boomed through the hallway as the door slammed closed. Barb had barely paused the movie when Ray went flying towards tattooed and mustached alpha jumping on him as he nudged the Gent's neck gently scenting him having missed his potent aroma. There had been a time when Ray had just met the two packs where Ramsey had thought about courting the scrawny kid but he had taken towards Burnie and Joel and he didn't want to get in between them. “About time you showed up I was starting to think I might have to adopt your beta and little alpha’s.” Burnie joked as he walked off the back porch into the house then to the living room where he peeled the younger guy off the other prime alpha then gave his friend and neck squeeze as if telling him that hey you're my friend but don't touch my omega. The two prime alpha's began staring each other down which is common for head alpha's especially those who are friends and their packs mesh perfectly to prevent each other from stealing each other's pack's but they both kept their distance and staring when they heard a large commotion coming from upstairs Burnie knew that it was a mistake leaving Jeremy and Ryan alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Before any of this shenanigans could go anywhere Burns broke eye contact and went to check it out hoping he he didn't have to pay for injuries done to the electrician. As he strolled to the flight of stairs a smorgasbord of scents hit him like a brick wall leather and cinnamon with a very faint mint. He should have known that where Jeremy is so is Ryan and he's seen them both fight over a piece of bacon he can only imagine what those two heathens were doing to that poor kid. “Alright big bad wolf go blow down someone else's house.” The easy going alpha told the other as he climbed up towards them a little confused on why Jeremy wasn't anywhere to be found unless he was courting the omega on the side without his pack's knowledge. Deep down Burnie knew he should give Geoff a heads up pack alpha to pack alpha along with the fact that courting an omega without the packs nod of approval is damaging towards a packs bond but on the other hand he sees Dooley not only as another alpha but as a little brother. He never likes using his alpha tone but if he hadn't Haywood would've seen it as a challenge. “Why find another? When I have the perfect specimen right here?” The feather haired man asked the older alpha as he stepped down a couple of steps to come face to face with. Last time Burnie Burns faced another alpha in a challenge was before he had even thought of courting Joel the end result was him lying in a hospital bed with his leg in a cast. “Back off kid.” Three simple words spoken seemed to rain in the menacing guy or at least the guy trying to be menacing before he huffed then pushed past both prime alpha's down to the first floor leaving the now confused omega with two well seasoned older men. The fair skinned omega gave him his phone number written on the back of one his company's business cards then left before this situation could get any more awkward.  
•  
Moment's like the one back at the Burns Pack house was another reason why he enjoyed living on his own. His older brothers were better at the whole dynamic thing he usually stayed home to play video games. Not having anything to do after this house Michael just drove straight home passing all the other large homes that house numerous packs of which he's not apart of and which he's glad not to be apart of. The rest of the day slowly went on as Jones returned to the garage where everyone out on a call returns their assigned van and retrieve their personal vehicle. Returning home the Jersey man smiled at the thought of getting changed into an old shirt and some shorts then lounging around his tiny apartment but this thought went straight out the window once he pulled up in front of his abode only to find that a light inside was on. Grumbling as he got out of his beat up car only to be welcomed at his front door by two familiar scents it was a swirling vortex of tobacco and a vague earthy scent. The reason for saying vague was because it wasn't a specific earthy tone it was a whole smorgasbord of earthy tones wrapped in one. Sighing the Jersey man put his keys back into his pocket and strolled into his house like he was a visitor. There sitting on his couch drinking his beer playing his video games were two beta's that have been a thorn his side and also his only acquaintance's in the apartment complex. “You guys know you have beer and video games in your own apartment five doors down...right?” Michael asked them as he slipped out of his shoe's walking in front of them towards the kitchen where he prayed to God that if there was no beer left he'd kill them he didn't care if there were beta's. Opening the fridge it glowed like a angel's halo lighting up a whole new six pack of glass bottled beer. He has never been more pleased then when he popped off the top of the beer then feeling the ice cold beverage sliding down his throat. 

“You got to spice it up from time to time, man.” The earthy smelling guy said as he knocked shoulders with the other guy he believed his name was kieran or kerry or something like that. He had seen the chubby kid around the complex many times checking the mail, taking the trash out, and a once bickering with the other guy outside of their apartment. But the guy next to him he only seen him three times before once when they were fighting like he had said before and the two other times when he was helping the shorter kid move in and the other time was when Jones had to go in early and he witnessed the taller kid get into a taxi and speed away. “How did you two even get in here?” He asked getting a little angry as he finished the beer he began rooting around the pantry looking for something edible to make. The question of how they got in here was still on his mind he never gave them a key the only one who does have one is himself maybe the taller, quieter one picked the lock? It could be possible he doesn't really know what he does for a living maybe he's a criminal? That would explain why he didn't see him for awhile...he was in jail! “You left your back window open. We thought someone might have broken in so we checked it out to make sure nothing was damaged.” The taller, skinnier, and equally bearded beta said in a matter of fact tone without taking his eyes off the screen. Inside he let out a sigh of relief being thankful they didn't pick his lock and scolding himself at the same time for leaving the window open. “Jesus, Miles, you make it out like we robbed him!” “That's probably what he thought when he came home to his front door unlocked, Kerry!” The two began to argue as the tired electrician ignored them heading towards his room to change and maybe take a nap hoping they're gone when he wakes up.   
•  
An ideal morning to Ray included sleeping in surrounded by his pack even Gus who usually was always up early even on the weekends. This was not one of those mornings this morning would be classified under those mornings where you try to sleep in but then something interrupts it. Interrupting his beauty sleep this morning was an old friend who was at the moment screeching over the answering machine. “Oi, pick up the phone, you donut!” Squawked the foreign man as the cupcake smelling guy rolled his eyes then wipped the covers off him letting the oversized shirt he stole from Burnie and the shorts he stole from Joel see the light of day. Pushing himself off the bed he silently cursed the day he befriended the foreign kid that day in front of the college when the tall, pale, scrawny alpha who had managed to scatter all over the place and against his better judgment he helped him even if his stupid spiremint scent was refreshing and stuff. “Jesus, Gavin, will you close your beak for a second!” The puerto rican omega yelled into the phone after picking it up and answering it. Huffing and gasping could be heard from the other side of phone which no doubt the british alpha was pretending to be appalled. If Gavin, or Vav, as Narvaez calls him was good at one thing it'd be making a big deal out of nothing in fact it was the one thing he was famous for besides his rather large nose. There was a time when he had considered forming pack with him and becoming Vav’s omega but after spending little under a year apart X-ray had met the alpha's, Burnie and Joel, falling for and becoming their omega while the English alpha had met a lovely omega while on a trip back home to England and the two had started a mini pack.  
•  
Most people ate food or worked out to relive stress pack alpha Ramsey sat down with a glass of good Scotch he kept hidden because he knew one of his little alpha's would drink but not appreciate it. The memory of the cold hearted omega soiled his experiences with other omegas but there was something about the omega electrician that caught his eye and melted his cold heart. Geoff didn't have to worry about weather or not his pack liked him Jack seemed at ease around him while Ryan has taken a liking to him which he didn't know if that was a good thing seeing how he cornerd the cinnamon scented omega earlier today Jeremy's mint was swirling around the flight of stairs too so he gathered he liked him too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I really wanted to write a scene of both Burnie and Ray with Ryan, Jack, and Jeremy on the side. Plus having a little Michael masturbation to finish it up.

Ever since moving out to Texas the Jersey omega has had little or no time to himself usually if he's home his beta neighbors would always be over after taking a shine to or he was away busy working at some house. So when these rare times of being alone came he spent them wisely...and by wisely he meant jerking off in an off to the side gas station restroom. Which is actually where he was right now it was his lunch break and Michel really needed to rub one out taking out his semi hard cock began stroking rubbing his fingers up and down his milky white shaft. As he tried to conjure something up from his spank bank the fragrance of mint came to mind as the picture of the short alpha rippling with muscles came to mind. A tingling sensation ran up Jones's back as the thought of him licking every inch of the alpha's chest while getting scent drunk creeped into his fantasy. He could only imagine how the alpha's sweat would taste like don't get him wrong he wasn't one for worshipping armpits and all but damn this guy's has got him all wrapped up he could only imagine how it'd feel to have the mint smelling man's strong hands wrapped around him more importantly his dick. Just as he was getting cozy with the little alpha another figure stepped into his fantasy one that had pushed him up the wall a week ago and had made him all sorts of uncomfortable but a little turned on. The creepy alpha's words began swirling around in his head on how he was a delicious omega until finally Michael Jones began to feel his orgasm coming on which just made him grip harder and stroke faster until he came all over his hand.  
•  
“Who is Michael...from Flynt Coal Electric?” Babs, the perky blonde beta, asked her alpha halfway through eating her yogurt and and granola when she found a slip of paper while trying to find one of her magazines underneath bills and such clutter on the table which appears on the kitchen table once a month when Burnie sits down and pays bills while balancing the packs check book. Turning his attention away from the bacon he was cooking Burns eyes lit up as if he had been searching for it quickly he snatched the piece of paper away from the young beta stuffing it into his pocket before going back to cooking. “That omega electrician who caused all that hubbub a couple weeks ago. He gave me his number in case we had anymore electrical problems.” The soft forest smelling alpha explained as he finished cooking the bacon then plating it with a couple of egg whites and one slice of sourdough toast with orange marmalade spread across it. Cleaning off the table putting the rest of the papers away in one of his desk drawers before sitting down across from the sole female member of the Burns Pack. As he began to eat the rest of the pack stumbled down stairs half asleep into the kitchen after smelling the one smell that would wake any sleepy alpha, beta, or omega...bacon. “Hubbub?” The young beta who smelled like a bouquet of flowers chuckled at the older man and his outdated phrase. Rolling his eyes the alpha waved her off as he bit into his toast as he offered up his cheek to the other alpha to kiss in which his delicious omega followed suit. Feeling cheeky Burnie Burns forgot about his meal as he pulled Ray onto his lap and began attacking the puerto ricans neck with kisses as his hands wandered off the beaten path soon finding itself wrapped around the omegas clothed six inch cock giving it a few tugs earning the alpha a few moans from the now horny omega. This would of gone on longer if it hadn't been for the fake gagging sound that the older, fresh grass smelling beta was making across the room in the kitchen as he waited for his coffee to brew. Interrupting the fake gagging the smoky smelling alpha, who could describe his scent as one that comes from a campfire, shut him up by dipping the beta then kissing him like in one of those historical movies.  
•  
Usually when he had days off Ryan liked to sleep into at least noon this wasn't one of those days he knew this right off the get go when around nine thirty Jack and Jeremy crawled into bed and snuggled right up to him cuddling like and all. Big and burly Pattillo was huddled up in front of him head on his chest and hands on his stomach rubbing small circles into his gut. Meanwhile little alpha is entangled with him from behind hands above Jack's cupping the paler man's pecks rubbing his nipples as Dooleys face rest in-between Rye's shoulder and neck breathing in his leather scent which was really thick like most scents are in the before said person takes a shower. At this moment Haywood's room smelt like a three way fusion of lemon, mint, and leather like some kind of new age cologne. “It’s like falling asleep on a leather couch.” Little J whispered to his teddy bear of a beta as he inched his left hand off one of Rye-breads peck entangling it with Jack's. At hearing this all the beta did was smile then bury himself deeper into the other alpha's chest. While the bearded beta smiled at this little joke the older alpha did not find it funny he always made sure to eat healthy and hit the gym at least three times a week he did not appreciate being called a leather couch. “Where’s Ramsey?” The sharp leather smelling alpha asked the two intruders deciding to move past the couch joke as he wiggled trying to get comfortable. It was awful suspicious that he didn't hear the tattooed man bumping and banging around in the kitchen whipping something up to eat or possibly downing another bottle jack as he has come to do lately. Neither of them had to work so he could eliminate the option of him at work and he certain that none of Burnies pack was awake either so where he could be is a complete mystery. “Don't know but while he's away we can play!” The very hairy beta said lustfully as he pressed his morning wood against Haywood's moving back and forth. “I second that!” Jeremy exclaimed as he began kissing the older alpha's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading sooner work and classes have seemed to got in the way. Please comment if you have any suggestions and I'll mention you in the notes if I use your idea!

“You owe me big time!” Was the first thing that Lil J heard from his omega friend the minute he set foot in the Burns Pack house. Confused he followed the scrawny guy to the kitchen where he was greeted with a cold beer and a scrap of paper. Taking both he looked down at the slip of paper of which a bunch of numbers- a phone number along with Michael written above it. “What am I looking at?” The Boston man asked taking a rather large swig of his beer before swallowing and realizing that it was one of Burnie’s Corona’s. Hearing this all the puerto rican could do was roll his eyes. Ray didn't actually think that the alpha could be so oblivious since he had the hots for the electrician. The so sweet he would give you a cavity omega had found the number while rummaging around for his list of video games he is going to test out for work. In all honesty he just wanted this stupid electrician to just be apart of the Ramsey Pack so he wouldn't be burdened with seeing the painful sight of Jeremy trying to court the omega on the side while trying to avoid his own pack. “The cinnamon roll omega's number so you don't try to hump every service guy that comes around.” Narvaez said as a matter of fact as he finished the rest of his beer before going back to the kitchen to raid the fridge for food. At hearing this a smile crept onto Dooley's face knowing that his day had got a little bit better.  
•  
Thursday's the cinnamon omega goes to the farmer's market downtown. Since there's nothing really to do in Los Santos on a Thursday morning he always goes down there and look at all of the stalls especially the ones that sell baked goods across from kettle corn stand. All the cookies and cakes tempted the omega but another scent caused him to venture farther into the market. Lemon. No it was a fresh lemon scent like it would smell like if you had squeezed fresh lemons. This fragrance stopped at a single booth at the end of the baked goods section where a tall, burly man with a large bushy beard and glasses selling numerous kinds of cookies. “See anything that you like?” A deep voice asked him as he came to a stop as the zesty lemon scent stopped in front of him. This big lumberjack of a man was the source of that amazing scent hooking his curiosity. Suddenly Michael didn't feel all rage quit like he usually does instead he felt a great calmness wash over him one that he's only read about in books written by people who meditated for years before achieving it. Then it hit the Jersey man this lumberjack guy is a beta which surprised him since normally guys his size are usually alpha's. But the didn't have the fierceness of an alpha he was like a great big teddy bear Jones would even bet that his beard was as soft as a teddy bear too. 

Usually Jack had someone with him when he ran Pattillo’s Sweet's to pass the time but this wasn't one of those days. Geoff would be out of town until Monday visiting an old college buddy while the two other alpha's were off doing their own thing. Ryan was having his alone time out in the woods probably killing something while Jeremy was probably loitering around Burnie’s house. So here he is alone in the farmers market alone and barely anybody has stopped by the booth. As he began to feel down while pondering whether or not to take the stall down when an intoxicating aroma hit him it was like fresh baked cinnamon rolls. Shaking it off as one of the other stalls Pattillo went onto rearrange the containers of cookies but as he finished he noticed that the scent didn't go away if anything it got more intense then it hit him he knew that scent. Before Jack could scrape together enough clues the source of the cinnamon was standing right in front of his stall eyeing both the cookies and Jack himself. He had recognized the smell right off the bat it was the same one that had intrigued him while visiting his fellow beta, Gus. Could this curly haired omega be the one that caused all the fuss the other day between one of his alpha's and Burnie? “Uh, yes, how much for the lemon cookies?” The omega managed to ask as he pointed the first box of cookies in front of him. Pattillo’s eyes lit up as he finally was going to make his first sale of the day pocketing a little spare cash. “Five dollars.” He squeaked embarrassing himself in front of the attractive omega as he scrambled to place the tin of cookies in a paper bag as he gave the bag to fair skinned young man as he took the money and watched the omega leave giving him the craving to surround himself with all things cinnamon.  
•  
As pack alpha Geoff Ramsey slept alone in his hotel room he couldn't help but toss and turn finding it incredibly hard to drift off to sleep. He kept going over the events of days ago at Burnie’s how the young omega stood his ground against Ryan one of the most feared alpha's in the Los Santos area. How he wanted to roll around and bathe himself in the cinnamon aroma which was so intensified with the mixture of lust so much so that it stuck to the walls of the staircase making that entire area smell like cinnamon rolls. If he wasn't busy breaking up an alpha on alpha fight Geoff would have investigated the fuck out of that alpha and find out why Jeremy was hiding from Ryan. Then again mint and cinnamon make such a delicious mixture and how he would pay to watch the omega and baby alpha fuck Lil J dominating the submissive making him beg for pleasure and release. Little did Ramsey know that this omega was not one to roll over easy.  
•  
It wasn't a huge secret that Ryan has a lot of energy pent up in him due to having a job that doesn't require a lot of physical activity so in the mornings he took an hour and a half to run. While most people listen to music while burning off their own extra energy not the southern alpha he either listens to NPR or some news related podcast. His route included running from his house to the nearest gas station and back where when he did get back he showered, got dressed, and then eat breakfast you could set your alarm to him. Haywood would go with his routine every single day whether he had the day off or not he always stuck to the plan. That was until today when halfway through his run that alluring fragrance that hooked him there in Burnie’s stairs hit him. Ignoring his common sense he went off his normal path following the cinnamon scent to a small greasy dinner where he found the omega in a booth with an average looking alpha with an average beard who looked like a young Burnie. He knew the kid wasn't his omega and all but damnit he wanted to go in there and clock the bearded basterd. Truth be told he got a boner when the kid didn't back down it showed that he had balls and Ryan Haywood had a type- ballsy omegas.


	7. Chapter 7

The omega kneeled in front of him naked as he looked up at him with his big brown eyes and mouth open. With one hand on his erect cock and the other tangled in the latter's curls giving them a small tug causing the kneeling guy to moan. “Such a pretty mouth.” Jeremy said taking his dick and smacking the hardness up against the curly haired guys cheek before slipping his mushroom head into his mouth just as the omega went to town on it. In and out he went due to the combination of sucking and vibrating his dick with moans curly was going to make him cum. “It's like fucking a cinnamon roll!” He stated as he picked up his speed with pumping his little boston in and out while gripping his handful of curls tighter practically face fucking him. Lean over the fair skinned man Dooley released the clump curls he had been gripping and began rubbing the cock sucker's (literally) ass admiring it's firmness and grab ability. He began pumping faster as he felt an orgasm rush over his body causing a loud moan to escape his mouth. Looking up with his lustful eyes the omega grabbed Dooley's thighs before taking every inch of the alpha's cock down his throat causing him to remove his hand from his ass and return it to the back of the curly haired guys head then began fucking his mouth. “Jeremy...Jeremy…Jeremy!” A voice from nowhere began to whisper when all of a sudden a cold splash hit him at first he thought it was his orgasm until he opened his eyes to find both Ryan and Jack standing in front of him along with a massive hard-on that was trying to break free. At this point he didn't know what was more embarrassing being caught having a wet dream about a non pack member or having a boner while being called up to the erase board. “Now that everyone is awake how about some breakfast!” Jack asked breaking the awkward silence before leaving as Ryan ran a hand over his face.  
•  
Getting home from another boring day on the job Jones expected to smell Miles and Kerry all over the place like every other day but today was different instead of smelling the earthy and tobacco fragrances of the beta's he smelled espresso, vanilla, caramel and maple syrup. True to his nose once he unlocked the front door making his way into the apartment only to find his old friend of which he befriended before moving to Texas and her pack spread out around his living room. Hogging the couch were the vanilla and caramel female omegas who made the sole male member a male omega like himself but didn't look like one who smelt like he was drenched in maple syrup was made to sit on the floor while the espresso smelling alpha sat in his recliner drinking his beer. “You could have called first.” He told her without taking his shoes off Michael walked straight to the kitchen to grab a beer only to find once he opened the fridge that there was none. So that meant he would have to settle for a stronger drink luckily the Jersey man hid the hard stuff so that if the over friendly beta's let themselves into his apartment again that they would not completely drink him dry. Reaching into a hidden hole in his pantry of which he covers with a bag of flour he grabbed a bottle of Jack which was missing a quarter of liquid along with a cold can of coke he began to mix himself a drink. “What's the fun of that?” The espresso scented alpha known as Mica asked the curly haired and freckled omega after walking into the kitchen after him. Setting her half empty beer on the counter next to his empty coke can and half full bottle of Jack the chocolate colored woman wrapped her arms around his waist. The two had an interesting relationship that started one summer before he had any thoughts of Texas she had came down to Jersey and had taken an interest in him beginning an on and off fling before she moved to Texas and started her pack. But once he moved to her neck of the woods it was on again this time it wasn't just the two of them soon they were joined by one or two of her omegas never her omega Adonis although he wanted to but if she said no he wasn't pack so he didn’t push it. “I know you wanna devour him and I will let you but I haven't had my dose of cinnamon this month.” The lady alpha lustfully whispered to Jones as one of her hands moved down his stomach towards his crotch until she had his balls cupped in her palm. He moaned setting his glass down before he dropped it while propping himself up with the other hand a grin crept over her face after hearing the omegas moan before removing her one had from his balls and turning her attention towards getting his pants off as Burton unzipped his jeans rubbing a hand over his brief cladded erection feeling the stiffness before pulling down his pants and briefs freeing Michael's now hard as steel cock to the cool air. 

As Jones and Burton got it on in the kitchen their moans and gasp weren't ignored as the other omegas pretend to watch to TV as they strain to watch their pack alpha mess around with the pale omega. Especially the buff maple omega who watched more intensely at the other man's facial expressions and wondered what they would look like if he was fucking the Jersey man instead of his alpha. It didn't take long before his own wood began pushing against his pants want to get free but before he could do anything about it Tyler's hard on was being rubbed by both of the lady omegas on the couch who have now moved down to the floor on both sides of him. Both Meg and Mariel attacked his neck with bites and kisses as the two of them began taking turns handling his shaft and handling his balls earning them a loud moan. He couldn't take his eyes off the cinnamon roll of a man having seen him naked and entangled with both his alpha and fellow omega's Tyler was never allowed to partake in Mica’s orgys for he was her treasure. Not because she was a alpha and he a omega but because he was a rather omega one not commonly seen in packs so he was not to fornicate with Michael. “Shit, lil m, you're going to make me cum!” Jones moaned loud enough for even his next door neighbor's to hear. A nuisance to some but to the Coe omega it was music to his ears shoving his shorts to his ankles he took over beating his meat from Mariel and Meg who have turned their attention away from him and towards each other making small gasp as they touch each other. From the look on the Jersey man's face his was going to cum soon so was he as sweat rolled down his forehead just as he gripped tighter and stroked faster. “Come for me little omega!” Mica commanded him with a dominant tone as she bit down into his shoulder causing him groan and shoot his load all over himself and the counter. Michael was lucky he came then because just as he finished the bearded omega shot his load landing some on his face which he very much desired to lick off Mica's omega.  
•  
“You look like shit!” Joel called to Geoff when he entered the Burns house without looking up from the paper he was trying to determine if he should invest in gold, oil or both. Probably not oil since a barrel of oil cost less than a bucket of chicken but that would have to wait until later since Geoff is here and that bird likes to chirp. Rolling his eyes the tattooed alpha shuffled into the others kitchen where he began to raid their fridge hoping to find a decent beer in there that didn't have corona on its label. “Wow, Joel, superb detective skills you should be a cop!” The scruffy alpha retorted as he continued to search a decent brew but there wasn't one in a one mile radius of this place and they have banned him from drinking any of their hard liquor since the fiasco last Thanksgiving so he'd have to settle for a corona. Usually Burnie dealt with their friend when he was in this kind of mood while he hid out in some corner of the house but alas he was nowhere to be found so he would have to defuse the situation much to his dismay. As Heyman watched the latter drink his beer as he analyzed the other man who looked run down after years of drinking and sleeping around while trying to piece together a pack only being successful in attracting two other alpha's and a beta. He did hook an omega a couple of years ago but said omega raised their hopes too high talking about buying a new pack house and having pups an altogether bright future. Then around Thanksgiving the omega broke their forming bond and disappeared leaving behind four distraught and broken men who wouldn't trust another omega even distancing themselves from Ray that is until that bob the builder omega came around peaking everyone's interest. He just hopped that this one will stay and perhaps bring a degree of happiness of which hasn't been around Ramsey or the rest of his pack. Joel Heyman has never been a man of words that was Burnie’s area he was a man of action so he did the only thing he could possibly do...he hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Um hey I don't know if you remember me or not but we met a couple weeks ago at my friend's house…I sorta ran away from you after introducing myself. I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me sometime? My number is ***-***-**** and I am Jeremy by the way in case you forgot.” Dooley said leaving a message for the omega who was clearly not home on his answering machine as he sat in the dark purple muscle car of which his alpha graciously loaned it to him so he could run errands after stealing a mere five minutes to himself before heading back to the pack house. He was a mess with sweat pouring down his forehead like he had ran a marathon maybe a video game marathon but you'd never catch him running for no reason maybe for a kolache, a puffy polish pastry with fruit filling which lil j swore were better than any donut, but never for pleasure no that was Ryan's thing. The Boston man couldn't remember a time when he had been so nervous while leaving a message then again he never met a omega that made his knees weak and caused his stomach to fill with butterflies but this cinnamon smelling omega made him feel all those things and more. Sitting there in car with a bag of assorted groceries and a case of beer next to him he couldn't stop thinking about that omega. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the slight lavender smell waffing the muscle car, which could have been a stunt car in smokey and the bandit, and the homeless looking man hovering outside the driver side window. “Jesus, that was painful I don't know whether to pat you on the back or tell you to grow a pair!” The soothing beta called to the alpha who seemed be lost in thought in the middle of the grocery store parking lot. Staring at the beard man who wore glasses along with a large hoodie and rugged jeans he wondered where the rest of the lavender beta's pack was probably not far behind. Rolling his eyes the short alpha got out of the car then nudged the latter like they have always done whenever they saw each other or when their packs got together. Rummaging through one of his many pockets Matt fished out a half empty pack of cigarettes taking one then lighting it taking a huge puff. In hindsight he never knew why the other smoked it covered up his rather calming scent his alpha, Caleb, always said his beta smoked to get rid of his depression though lil j never saw the beta sad.  
•  
It was days like this that made Michael regret ever choosing to be an electrician and made him desire the bottle even more. Stepping into his apartment his sights were set on finding that bottle when a blinking caught his eye...it was the answering machine. Jesus, who could possibly have left him a message? Pressing the button he headed towards the kitchen still in search of that bottle. “Um hey I don't know if you remember me or not but we met a couple weeks ago at my friend's house…I sorta ran away from you after introducing myself. I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me sometime? My number is ***-***-**** and I am Jeremy by the way in case you forgot.” The deep voice sent shivers down the Jersey omega's spine as he remembered the scent of the muscular alpha and that time he jerked off in the bathroom. Reaching the bottle he quickly took a swig from it as the thought of him moaning Jeremy's name gave him another shiver this time south of his boarder. With his free hand Jones began to rub his growing erection underneath his blue jumpsuit imagining it was that beefcake of an alpha's hand caressing him while biting his neck. It had been a while since he last felt the touch of a man sure all those rendezvous with Mica were lovely and all but while he is bisexual Michael Vincent Jones tended to swing more towards men. Sure mixing with Mica and her pack gave him a sense of security against all those handsy alpha's and beta's but while he quickly grew fond of them their companionship was dull against the shining spot light of having a strong man pounding him into his mattress. Although the Jersey man preferred it if it was that short body builder looking alpha whose name he remembered was Jeremy. “Jeremy, it's Michael…I don't do dinner but I would love to get a drink with you. Call me back when you get this and we'll sort out a meeting place.” He ironically left another message seeing that the two were playing phone tag. What would he wear? Something tight to show off his package and his ass.  
•  
In all his life the short alpha had never been this nervous as he stepped out of the shower lil j wondered what he would wear. Maybe his best jeans and his almost new leather jacket…no that’s too dressy they’re probably going to some dive for drinks so something he wouldn't mind getting dirty. So definitely the faded jeans he picked out at a thrift store and the light and dark green plaid shirt he snagged his beta, Jack's, private plaid collection. Now along with nervous he was also guilty because now he was kinda courting an omega behind his packs back. “A certain little bearded beta birdie told me you finally got the stones to ask the fiesty cinnamon roll of an omega out for dinner.” A voice said from out of nowhere as Dooley waddled into his room towards his closet only to be startled by the puerto rican omega who he had no idea how he had gotten in his room without him hearing. Suddenly a panicked look came over his own bearded face as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Rolling his eyes Ray got up, grabbing the outfit he was going to grab before scaring him, then threw them at the half naked alpha before heading back to his spot on the messy bed. “Relax, it was Matt not Jack, your little rendezvous is safely kept from your lack.” Ray explained as he began flipping through a random magazine of which Jeremy had no clue where he got it. It looked like some stock exchange looking magazine that Joel kept around the Burns Pack house maybe Narvaez has taken up oil and gold like his other alpha. After finally wiggling into his duds he stepped up to the mirror if that mouthy omega didn't want to fuck him before he sure would want to now.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jeremy heard about Michael's plan to get drinks instead of dinner he thought they were going to a quiet place but instead here they were in this loud, crowded bar called Duck's sitting in a corner booth drinking a type he's never had before but all of this didn't seem out of place for Michael who sat across from him drinking his beer like it was a normal day for him. But then again all his complaints washed away when he saw the omega in those clothes Dooley's alpha instincts kicked in and suddenly he found himself imagining the latter wearing his hoodie after a round of toe curling sex. “You wouldn't believe how nervous I was leaving you that message.” The Boston alpha told his date as he peered down at his bottle trying desperately trying to get his erection to go down. Upon hearing this the curly haired omega chuckled as he swallowed the mouthful of drink he had sipped. Honestly he didn't know what was so funny about the sentence that had just left his mouth maybe it was because of his status or possibly because he looked like he could work as a bouncer. “If you were so nervous then why didn't you just ask me the last time you saw me?” The mouthy omega asked him raising his eyebrows before getting up to get himself another beer of which he finished in the fifteen minutes they had been in this bar this raised a bunch of red flags in his head. How was going to tell the omega of which he wanted to carry his children that he wanted him all to himself but at the same time he wanted to share this wonderful creature with his alpha's and beta? By the time Michael came back he had no beer in his hand but with a large wave of cinnamon wafted around him peaking interest the alpha's, beta's, and one lonely looking omega around them so much so that lil j’s alpha began to show again so before anyone got any ideas he whisked the eye candy out of the bar and to his apartment.  
•  
Like zoologist on animal planet watching their own separate animals Ray watched the ray of sunshine of a beta as he sat watching some movie or show on TV. Ever since he first met her the puerto rican had always been intrigued by her bright, bubbly personality along with how she bonded with them without any sexual foreplay like the rest of had partook in even that grump, Gus. He just always thought everyone has sex and masturbate but he's never seen Barb touch, lick, or even look at any of their dicks and for some reason Burnie and Joel were ok with that. “Hey, Babs, do you ever get...urge's?” Narvaez asked the female beta as he plopped down beside her taking a peek at what was on the TV it looked like some reality show about teen pregnancy or little people or whatever. Taking her attention away from the TV and towards him a bright smile began to take over her face. “Urge's? More blurges!” She retorted as she hopped up from the couch darting towards the kitchen ready to find whatever kind of junk food that Burnie has hidden away. As he watched her run to kitchen he was sure that both Burnie and Gus’s ‘goddammit barb’ senses were tingling.


	10. Chapter 10

Geoff had came to this crappy bar looking to get drunk trying to forget what this omega was making him feel. Three jack and cokes later he was starting to feel buzzed enjoying the feeling that was starting to come over him when all of a sudden a couple of guys came running out of the john yelling, something was going on. Everything began happening so fast the two guys said something to the bouncer who began to clear out the area around the door of the john. There were so many people talking so loud and so fast that Ramsey couldn't understand a word it began to remind him of his past the only thing missing was the sound of guns and the screams of pain coming from dying men. Out of nowhere the door opened and out walked the bouncer who was more frantic than before this time he was carrying a busted up guy who looked like he was dragged through the street by car. It was a young omega who smelled like some kind of spice. Nutmeg? No, it was cinnamon. Then it hit him it was the territory that made him pick up a drink again. “Hold up! I know this guy! I'll take over from here.” He butted in as he supported the omega while walking the both of them out of this shitty bar. As they walked to his car the cold air sobered him up so much so that began deducing the omega's wounds of which consisted of a black eye, a busted nose, and a cut that stretched from the corner of his mouth to the middle of his cheek which would certainly leave a scar. Sitting him in the car along with buckling him in the older alpha could not help but feel like a mama bird wanting to coddle him while wrapping him in a blanket. He understood now why his pack was obsessed with this kid not only was he easy on the eyes but he was different from others he wasn't dainty he was an electrician for christ sake plus he handled meeting Ryan really well and he's never seen that happen before. Not knowing where the younger guy lived the mustached alpha took him to the pack house knowing full well that both of his little alpha's were crashing at one of their friends pack houses along with Jack spending bonding time with other beta’s.   
·  
After putting the blacked out omega into the guest bed the woodsy smelling alpha took the latter's dirty clothes to the back room where his pack does laundry and where he hides his booze when Burnie comes to pal around so he doesn't get the world famous alcohol is a drug speech. Throwing the world's dirtiest pants and briefs in the washer he hesitated when he was going to throw the shirt in. He couldn't do it something was stopping as the smell of cinnamon began waffing around him it made him wonder what he'd taste like with the packaged glaze you get with a can of cinnamon drizzled all over his cute little dick. This made his pants get tighter at the thought of making the youth make sinful noises as he marked the milky white skin. As Ramsey buried his face in the heavily scented shirt a hand made it's way south grasping the large bulge that was growing every second. “Jesus fuck, kid!” The bearded man gasped as he used his one free hand to free his erection which slapped up against his stomach. Rubbing his palm against his shaft he imagined it was the younger man rubbing his dick while staring up at him with those big brown eyes he wanted to run his fingers through those thick curls what he wouldn't give to tug at his curl so he could hear the boy moan. Out of nowhere he felt his balls begin to tighten up he is almost to orgasm which was unusual since he barely jerked himself. This kid was going to be the death of him whether the jersey kid ended up as his omega or not he was going to be a part of his life. But then again he couldn't help but picture the omega putting on a show for him touching his cute little omega cock, making those noises, and begging him to touch him. “Fuck.” Was all he could say as he spilled into one of his equally tattooed hands orgasming at the thought of the kid calling him daddy.  
·  
“You're almost too pretty to be an alpha.” The leather smelling alpha whispered to the younger alpha as he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's waist before nuzzling his neck scenting him as they laid on the couch of Ryan's study after a session of rough sex. Of course he wasn't Dooley's first alpha no that was Geoff but the two had formed a bond over the past four years. They began a little over a month after the four of them bonded and took Ramsey’s bite they all had been busy with their work that they never had time to fuck but the vagabond noticed how tense the baby alpha was, it's a known fact that younger alpha's needed more intimate bonding to help them keep their hormones in check, so he took him aside. It was just suppose to be scenting something so innocent turned into a four year long affair. There was something about Haywood’s rough kisses and hard thrust that drove the younger version of him wild and had him coming back for more at a certain point the roles of lovers and close friends began to overlap they might even consider being boyfriends if they had even cared about labels. “Don't say shit like that!” Lil’ J huffed as he wiggled out of Rye’s arms and sat on the edge of the couch deep in thought. He thought about a lot of things. He thought about Ryan and how he learned what a alpha should be because of his sample which helped him because growing up with a family that was mostly beta's didn't help him prepare for presenting as an alpha. He thought about Michael...shit Michael if the pack finds out he is courting him on the side it will weaken their bond and while he doesn't think Ryan will be upset he will definitely not want anything to do with Jeremy Dooley. The shit will hit the fan the only question is when and when it does whether or not anyone that is still around will be a very small number.


	11. Chapter 11

When the piss and vinegar omega woke up this morning he didn't expect his body and bed sheet to be soaked in sweat but here he was drenched in sweat. Michael did not know what pissed him off more the fact his heat came two weeks earlier than usual or the fact that he would be stuck in his apartment for three to seven days. The lust overpowered the anger as he tried to fight so he could get up and at least eat before the first wave hit him but the heat had other plans as he tried to sit up the first wave hit him like a sack of bricks. Usually Jones had a handle on his heats granted they were only twice a year but he had a system once he felt the preheat signs he usually stocked up on bottled water and protein bars along with scheduling a friend to call once a day to remind him to eat also coming over once or twice to make he's ok and to get him to shower. But this wasn't one of those times his hole was leaking slick at an alarming rate and he had the unrealistic urge to hump everything in sight it was times like this the Jersey man wished he had a pack, mate or at least a fuck buddy to pound him into the mattress. As he ran his fingers across his body the cinnamon roll of a omega imagined it was someone else's hands rubbing and twisting his nipples causing him to groan as blood rushed down to his cock. It was a big strong alpha's hand that was rubbing his pretty little cocklet and balls making him make sinful noises that would weaken any alpha or beta and some omega's knees weak. God how he wanted that mint son of a bitch alpha to plow him so goddamn hard. Or maybe a three some with that crazy alpha who cornered him weeks ago with the shorter alpha as the two of them licking and biting every inch of his body until they get to his pleasure center of which they please him together one sucking his dick probably big scary alpha with his plump lips great for sucking cock and the other doing double duty more likely little mint alpha with his tongue licking his balls and hungry hole tasting his musk. ‘Fuck’ Rage quit Jones said to himself as he began to jerk himself furiously at the thought of being tag teamed by those two. Then a another person popped into his fantasy it was the middle aged alpha with the majestic mustache who helped him out last week giving him a free mustache ride as he got ate out while the curly haired kid explored what might be the thickest cock he's ever seen. Sure he's never fucked an older guy but damn this guy may not be a sugar daddy but he's a daddy sugar and man he'd ride that anytime. Now that Jersey Mike was thinking about older men a certain bearded beta came to mind too him and a squeeze bottle of chocolate sauce got his rocks off. A little chocolate sauce drizzled over his sensitive nipples and a gifted tongue owned by the beta bear equals in maximum pleasure he didn't know where the time went when all of sudden his orgasm snuck up on him the first of many orgasms exploded all over his chest coating him.  
°  
“What are you doing here, Tuggey?” The chocolate smelling omega asked the young witch as he walked into the garage looking forward to tuning up his old Plymouth Duster along with some alone time from the three ladies who make up the menstruation living in his house what he didn't expect to find the young witch sitting on the said car. Sure Tyler knew there were other beings out there besides wolves usually they stayed to themselves but are times when they do cross paths this is one of those times. The redhead just rolled her eyes as she pushed off from the car taking a lap around the garage in total silence while the large omega began tinkering with the car. “I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit my favorite love struck puppy!” She quipped as she stopped mid step in front of Coe’s impressive collection of tools no doubt given to him by his feisty alpha during the bonding process. As he fiddled with the engine all he could do was roll his eyes ever since his pack's last rendezvous with that lone omega weeks ago he couldn't stop thinking about the omega and his cinnamon roll likeness while his fellow omega couldn't stop teasing him about how he wanted the Jersey omega to ice his cinnamon roll. “I am not a puppy and I'm not lovestruck I have a pack also I'm happily mated!” Tyler Coe shouted as he stepped away from the car to grab a wrench. Although he'd never admit it he would kill to have just an hour alone with the other male omega. Just to kiss and caress every nook and cranny of the milky skinned man. “Alright but once you get your head out of your ass find me I'll whip you a love charm or a love potion!” Tuggey retorted as she left the garage before disappearing off to God knows where the witch's go.


	12. Chapter 12

“Jesus Christ man it's been like a week since I've seen or heard from you!” The exhausted omega heard his friend and fellow omegas voice boom through the phone after answering it at what he thought was eight in the morning but only to find out it was actually noon. It had been a very very long week he had called into work for a week and barricaded himself in his apartment so Michael could ride out his heat. This being an unplanned heat along with being one that the curly haired omega had to endure alone made it worse. “Back off I just finished my heat...alone might I add.” He retorted as he finally sat up in bed knowing that he'd have to scrub his home down majorly but he just doesn't feel like it maybe if took a shower but that would include getting out of bed. At this Ray gasped as if this was the most horrible thing he has heard but all Jones did was roll his eyes as he threw the covers off him deciding that he might as well get cleaned up all he needed was the neighbours beta to show up and get any ideas. “Don't tell me you spent your heat alone?!” Narvaez squeaked as he closed the door to the laundry room of which he was doing laundry in and chatting in at the same time. Sure Ray has gone years without having someone share his heats with but that was mostly because two of those years he was still a minor and the other was that awkward period with his college room who but after that his heats were spent with one or both of his alphas. “If I did it wouldn't be the end of the world...listen I got to clean I'll call you later.” Jones reassured his friend before hanging up and finally getting the motivation to clean but first a shower.  
°  
“You bloody doughnuts how are you!” A British accent called to the pack of five as they stood in the airport waiting for their friends who were flying in from England. Suddenly the group was wafted by the mixture of licorice and strawberries two scents that couldn't be more different but somehow worked. As the lanky alpha hugged and greeted the American alpha’s and beta’s while both omega’s just stood their ground waving hello to each other. At first both of the omegas stayed their distance from each the British omega was the first omega he met Ray just didn't know how to act plus Dan was the quiet type the exact opposite of his alpha who had to be the loudest person in the world. But then eventually they slowly became friends bonding over video games and they're lives as the only omega child in a family of betas and alphas. “Look at you, X- Ray! Have you put on some weight?” Gavin almost squealed as he turned his attention towards the puerto rican guy as his eyes lit up in a way that only happened when looked at his adonis of a omega. Truthfully Narvaez kinda hated it when the brit did that he thought it made it look like he was showing too much attention towards him. His pack has never said anything nor has Dan so he just went with like it was no big deal. “It must be all of Burnie and Gus’s cooking.” He responded cheekily as he watched from the corner of his eye as Burnie beamed with pride while Gus displayed a proud grin of which he thought nobody saw but he did see it and it was worth all of those times he was grumpy. Free nodded as he picked up Dan and his bags as the two followed the pack out to the parking lot where Burnie and Joel’s cars were parked. It was decided that Burns would drive the brits along with Babs and Joel will drive Gus and himself. At least Heyman was in a chatty mood about other things beside gold and oil thank god. This time it was about how Ramsey might be going dry from what he was saying on the phone he was thankful that Geoff was both Burnie and Joel had been after him to sober up since they met in college. “I think we should introduce Michael to them.”  
°  
Usually when Ryan is stressed he runs but since it's raining he found himself in the company of two scruffy men and one tough looking kid, who looks like he roughs people up for money, as they sat at some bar called The Stool drinking and playing pool. Sure there were other alphas he could hang out with like Blaine, Aaron and Brandon but both Aaron and Blaine were too into working out for his taste and Brandon didn't like the bar scene so he decided on hanging with Colton, Flanagan, and Caleb. “So tell us Denecour...did you burn your neck with a curling iron?!” Flanagan cackled as he shot the cue ball from the bottom right hitting the solid yellow ball so close to the top left pocket that it almost went in as both Ryan and himself groaned. Rolling his eyes the baby alpha finished his drink then signaled for another previous to this his two rather horny omegas had managed to convince him to participate in a little naked fun knowing his luck the two’s heats have synced up and are going to surface any day now. He is just thankful that his lavender smelling beta will be around to help something about the beta Bragg calms them right down. A part of him was disappointed that Matt didn't have heats too and that he wasn't an omega too but the young alpha was glad he wasn't because not only does he have a calming effect on the submissive’s but he keeps his alpha grounded too really he keeps the pack together. It wasn't easy bonding with the bearded man and courting was like pulling tooth and nail but after a while Matt finally let him mark him which led to a night of rough and sensual sex. “Really because it was only a couple of years ago that you Josh were practically begging for my monster cock!” Colton, one of the more experienced alphas who smelled like sandalwood, retorted causing both Caleb and Ryan to howl in amusement while Josh blushed furiously.


	13. Chapter 13

Usually at these barbecues everyone is focused on the liquor and the steaks but this time it was different. Everyone’s attention was stuck on the unknown omega who was friends with both the Burns and Ramsey Pack. Even though this was a meat and potatoes kind of thing but the air was polluted by the scent of cinnamon and cinnamon rolls thanks to the loud mouth kid with a Jersey accent. “I came here for meat not to get scent drunk!” Flanagan complained to his long time friend and beta, Jon, as he came back with two cold beers after breaking off from the group of alpha’s hanging out by the grill. All the beta could do is chuckle at this as he opened the beer and take a large gulp. Everyone was curious about the kid here was this unmated omega stinking up the place as he bounced between two packs being real sociable. So of course there's talk between the others of who he is some are saying that old man burns is scouting another omega while others are saying that based on how the tri alpha’s and the beta are acting they may be putting their hat in the ring. All the eucalyptus smelling beta knew was that Ray seemed happier and maybe being around more omega was healthy for him so if it made him happy than so be it. “He is Burnie and Joel’s guest leave him be...besides he seems to make Ray happy.” Risinger pointed out as he pointed to both Ray and the mystery guest laughing in the corner over something stupid probably. The bearded alpha just grunted as he saw they're pack alpha walk over to them with a bag of chips that he probably has half eaten. Deep down he knew he had no room to judge back when the three of them got together nobody thought it was proper for two alpha’s to settle down with a beta but they proved everyone wrong.

On the other side of the yard the Denecour pack was talking amongst themselves as they flipped through a car parts magazine ooo-ing and aww-ing. As much as Caleb liked hanging out with other alpha’s he stayed close to his own pack because while Bragg did make a comforting atmosphere he protected them and kept control something that he learned was key to keeping a pack together from watching his familiar pack fall apart because his father didn't care and was never control. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention it was the curly haired omega who had somehow penetrated the alpha mob that was swarming the grill and was asking if they had anything stronger than this piss poor beer they were serving. Besides picking their gaws off the ground a laugh that rang out it was Ramsey’s he wasn't surprised at the bluntness as Joel ushered him inside. “He sure made an impression didn't he?” A voice spoke up as he turned around to find that both omega’s had given up on the auto parts as they both beamed with pride after seeing what just took place. Maybe having another omega around wouldn't be so terrible. Sure they had friends but out of all their friends three of them are omega’s themselves the rest are alpha’s and beta’s. Maybe if he sticks around he could help the others feel more comfortable around the alpha’s and beta’s instead having them stick close to their packs. “It certainly does make these things more interesting.” The lavender smelling beta said flopping the auto magazine to the side as he scented the two omega’s for reassurance since he knew how self conscious. 

Adjacent to the Burnses deck stood four men known as the Gibson Pack who were just sitting down with four slabs of meat after the steaks were finally done. The lanky omega who smelled like cotton candy wasn't too keen on steak he was more of a burger boy so he took half of Brandon’s. As he made his way through the steak he couldn't help but notice that the social butterfly of an omega wasn't sitting with a pack but by himself on the porch digging into the large chunk of meat that he was sure he picked out for himself instead of an alpha doing it. Although he wouldn't admit it Chris was envious of the rogue omega just thinking that word left a bad taste in his mouth. Generally rogue has been used for the last couple of hundred years to describe an omega who didn't have an alpha nor a pack even though it sounds like an innocent word it's anything but that. Because for an omega not to have either was a social faux paux and if you didn't have an alpha bite you weren't worth anything you could get a job or an apartment. While he was free the sugary scented omega pitied the other too because while he did have freedom Chris knew how lonely it could be too. “Don't be jealous babe he has nothing on you.” Demarais heard a gruff voice reassure him as he was surrounded by a strong hopps fragrance. The omega’s mood was lifted when he felt a masculine arm wrap around his waist and a nose buried in the crook of his neck scenting him. While Aaron and Brandon continued their meals apart of him hoped he would find someone soon heats are a terrible thing to deal with alone. By the looks that the Ramsey’s are giving the single omega he won't be single long. 

“Vav, have you met Michael?” A deep voice asked the brit as both him and his omega ate a couple of slightly burnt burgers. Turning around the licorice scented man came face to face with a pale, freckled face that hid behind a pair of aviators he didn't know what to say all Gavin did know was that with getting a face full of cinnamon roll scented goodness he was definitely getting scent drunk. But that was the least of his problems because the combination of this Michael’s freckles, muscles that were shimmering with sweat, the numerous tattoos covering his arms, and that headful of curls were giving him a raging hard on that he was desperately trying to hide. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” Gruchys heavily accented voice interrupted their period of awkwardness as he extended his hand out to shake the american omega's hand disrupting the cinnamon vortex with his thick strawberry aroma causing Free to take a step back allowing him to clear up his nose of any hint of cinnamon along with trying to make his boner go down. Apart of Gavin felt guilty he shouldn't have shown the american so much attention not in front of Dan and certainly not in front of their friends either. With one swift move the strange omega removed his shades revealing his brilliant green eyes then shook the larger omega’s hand while showing off an even more amazing smile all Vav could do was groan internally as his once flaccid dick was standing at attention again. “I’ve all of your videos you are fucking awesome with all the explosions and shit!” The pale american said excitedly as he shook his fellow omega hand as if they were old all the british alpha knew was that this was gonna be a long summer.

Across the yard stood the flowery scented beta manning the grill while his younger counterpart was off somewhere doing God knows what what he did know was that it more than likely involved cotton candy boy and a whole lot of puns. It was the perfect day with all their friends gathered together and some good looking steaks on the grill. Idealy the perfect day to the field of flowers scented beta was a day when they just lounge around like that rainy day last year when the pack cuddled in the living room watching movies while they bonded that was the most perfect day to him but if you asked him directly Sorola would flat out deny it. “Where’s Joel?” A voice asked from behind him as a pair of arms wrap around his waist while a noise nudged at the crook of his neck scenting him. Suddenly all he could smell was pine and meat grilling in front of him he’s wasn't gonna lie he was chubbing up in his pants. In one swift move one of his pack alpha’s hands that was gripping him began to cup the mexican beta’s crotch rubbing it while Burnie began to moan in the crook of his necks. “Jesus, Burns, I don't know probably somewhere rambling about gold, oil or the stock market!” Gus moans as he began to feel himself pitch a tent in his shorts while he really enjoyed what was going on it had to stop he was in charge of the grill and if he allowed this to go on any longer the steaks would burn. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Joel cornering their cinnamon roll of a friend while telling him that investing in some random stock would really pay off in the long run especially if he was planning on have pups it was obvious that the young omega becoming uncomfortable. “How about you go and rescue Michael from Joel's rambling and tonight I'll make it up to you.” Gustavo pointed out as he quickly gave Burnie’s junk a squeeze before going back to manning the grill. 

Hanging out across from the Burns’s back porch sat the Ramsey’s drinking and talking amongst themselves except for the oldest alpha who couldn't keep his eyes off the Jersey omega who kept jumping from pack to pack mingling with the beta’s and omega’s while getting friendly with the alpha’s. This made the hair on the back of the tattooed alpha’s neck stand up with jealousy the feisty omega should be here with them scent not getting friendly with other packs. He is kicking himself for not asking Jones to court them now it's a possibility that they're too late and another pack is already courting him. But then again it looks like he's not the only one both Ryan and Jeremy are also on edge with Jack in the middle trying to keep at bay. “You guys do know that staring at him won't make him want to say yes to courting us any more than he already does.” Lemon smelling Pattillo pointed out as he kept his three alpha’s from charging the other alpha’s who talking to Michael and claiming him right there in the yard as best as he could. Instead of answering their beta all the leather and mint smelling alpha’s did was growl as Geoff just sat there quietly watching the loud mouth omega like he was his prey. Suddenly a part of Ramsey became fatherly he wanted to care for any pup that came out of him even if it wasn't one the packs he is ready to complete his pack and more importantly a father. 

At the end of the day Jones admired the sunset as he took a leak in one of the downstairs bathrooms in the Burns Pack house. It had been a great day he had delicious food and beer along with making some new friends beat the hell out of just staying home and watching shitty tv he would have to thank Ray for inviting him but not today a sober thank you would be better than a drunk one. As the cinnamon roll of guy continue to take his leak he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of emptying his bladder. Within seconds of closing his eyes he was swarmed by a thick mint musk that engulfed the entire bathroom that screamed arousal. He didn't even have enough time to open his eyes before Michael felt someone behind him grinding into his ass while scenting him. “Fuck I couldn't stop looking at you all day!” Dooley said in a husky voice as he continued to grind as he transitioned from scenting to kissing and biting the cinnamon aroma omega’s right shoulder causing the Jersey man to moan in response.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm currently writing a prequel to this story called Jersey Omega you should check it out!

“I would claim you if I knew I could give you everything you ever wanted.” A feminine yet strong voice whispered to him as the cinnamon smelling omega now twenty one stood in his room stuffing the remaining articles of clothes into a duffle bag. The submissive didn't need to turn around to know that the voice may have been strong but its strength was mixed with undertones of sadness. If he had known she would show up he should have left earlier so he wouldn't have ran into the alpha who made these past five years an adventure filled with wonder and excited but also regret. All the omega keeps hearing is them panting as they lay tangled beneath the sheets of the very same bed he was standing in front of. “I do love you Michael.” The words escaped her mouth as if that would make him feel better but all it does is remind him of when she first declared her love for him. He could remember it like it was just yesterday it had been raining and the ebony mistress had climbed through his window and into his room soaking wet claiming that she had to see him. Words turned into kisses not the horny, desperate kind but the soft, sensual kind that you often remember and he remember. Not because it was such a tender moment but because of he felt like his heart was being torn apart when he watched her kiss another omega like that. He doesn't want to remember how it felt so great to finally given in and to submit or how she made so good. He doesn't want to remember! He doesn't want to remember! He doesn't want to remember!

Jolting awake Jones woke up in a cold sweat and with the faint feeling of having his heart ripped out of his chest. He hasn't had one of these dreams since he moved to Texas he had left so he runaway from all the memories but instead they always caught up to him at night. It was odd how he didn't get them when he found out that she had moved to Texas. No he didn't dream but the curly haired omega felt sickening feeling when he found she had found not just one omega to fill her bed but three. Two ladies and a guy that made that sickening feeling go away but be replaced by weird combination of lust and anger. Anger because this was the omega she chose over him and lust because he wanted him as well. Soon the anger disappeared as he became too busy with his new job at Flynt Coal Electric true that while his father and older brother taught him the in’s and out’s of being an electrician they never thought he’d have to use those skills that he would find a pack or a mate to take care of him financially. If they saw him now alone and not filled with pups they would surely try to persuade him into moving back to new jersey maybe not Mitchell, his older brother, but for sure his very traditional alpha of a father.   
-  
“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” A feminine voice said from behind the older alpha as he was loading groceries into the back of his Plymouth Duster. Turning around the mustached man found standing in front of him was a figure from his past that he was sure he would never see again but here she was. Covered in tattoo's (like himself), piercing’s, and charm’s she looked like the definition of magical. This was the mysterious witch Geoff had met in New Orleans while being stationed there and her name is Griffon. “And you still look like the young witch who spilled her beer on me during Mardi Gras.” He retorted placing the last plastic bag into car before closing the door and walking the cart to the corral. When the wolf's service time was up he had asked the blonde witch to come back to Texas with him but instead she stayed in the French Quarter saying she still had many things to learn. Sure he still thought about her every now and then but then he found his pack and that whole omega business sure set him off course. Once before he left he had asked Griffon if would be a part of his pack she told him that wolves and witches don't mix. If she never wanted to come to Texas and be a part of his pack then why is she here in the first place? Magical woman must of seen his quizzical look because stepped forward pressing something into the palm of his hand and before he could ask what it was she was gone. Laying in his hand was a small copper medallion two crescent moons and a full one in the center. Shit! He had totally forgotten about Esbat, the full moon fest, that must be why she’s here.


	15. Chapter 15

Never in his life had Michael Vincent Jones felt so shitty then he did right now since he was given the weekend off he had been looking forward to pal-ing around with Ray but since he hadn't slept since the night before and with it being three am his weekend didn't look too good. Trying to beat his insomnia he did everything he could to make himself fall asleep from watching boring documentaries that usually put him to sleep something about polar bears did nothing so did warm milk, a warm bath and those pills they give to omegas to help them sleep during heats but nothing worked. He wanted to go to sleep and sitting on the couch watching terrible tv was not the solution...maybe if he went and got some greasy food or something he'd fall asleep. Putting some clothes on and taking off in his car the omega headed downtown passing by numerous crowds of night owls towards the diners, drive-ins, and dives that usually are open 24-7 until he picked one and pulled into the parking lot of a rundown looking joint whose occupants included sketchy looking bikers, barely dressed women with big hair, and people who in general looked like they were exhausted with life this was Duchovny & Anderson, a little joint that has been open since ‘93, where his brother, Mitchell, use to take him when was middle school he lived for their beyond greasy burgers. As Jones entered the place he began to get overwhelmed by the numerous scents that were going around the shop it was mostly alpha's and omega’s with the occasional beta here and there. The cinnamon roll boy chose a small booth in the back of the joint away from the other patrons were he sat as he powered through one of the biggest burgers hoping that once he gets home he’ll slip into a food coma hopefully getting some rest. “It’s not safe for an omega to be in this neighbour alone.” A gruff voice scolded him out of nowhere after he plowed through a quarter of the burger. The voice was a hundred percent alpha and it made him and the hairs on his neck sit up straight. Looking over his shoulder Michael found Ryan standing a couple of feet away from him looking the most scruffy that he's ever seen the leather smelling alpha who was unshaven, in sweatpants and a old t-shirt. “I needed something greasy!” Michael Jones exclaimed with a partial full mouth full of food as he never stopped eating his midnight snack. The older man just nodded as he shuffled over to the booth and slid in next to him moving both the omega and his plate further into the booth. While he wasn't as close to him as he was to Geoff or Jeremy he still felt safe with the alpha next to him as consumed the sandwich while a mixture of grease, sauce and cheese dripped down his face and hands. “Geoff could have made you something greasy plus you would be safe in our den.” Heywood told him as he snatched a couple napkins and cleaned the omegas face so he could look at his freckles without having to see that junk. Normally the lesser alpha would never be out this late but in the middle of the night the craving for anything cheesecake hit him. So early in the morning he went out searching for the dessert stopping his search when he saw his feisty omegas car in the parking lot of some crappy diner and decided to check it out. Rolling his eyes the jersey kid scooted closer into the latters embrace resulting in Rye rubbing his thigh as he moved it up his leg until the dominate cupped his cock gently rubbing it with his thumb causing Ryan to growl softly making the omega whimper in submission as if he was going to get bent over and fucked. “Jesus Rye, I haven't been able to sleep let alone orgasm for the last couple of days give me a break!” Cinnamon boy scolded the older man as he started to nibble at his neck. This surprised him since Jones was never one to have trouble with either of those things normally insomnia never affects a person's orgasm. For him a cup of Jacks tea rocked him back to sleep but he didn't want to face the infamous cranky Pattillo so he'd have to do plan B which is to help him orgasm and maybe just maybe he will finally be able to sleep.   
-  
Convincing the wild omega to abandon his plate of grease and unruly cholesterol he followed the omega to his nest which turned out to be a shitty, little apartment. The two wasted no time parking and rushing inside as if they were minutes away from their rut and heat. Once inside Rye began to ravish the omegas lips exploring every inch causing the Jersey kid to moan in his arms. Feeling the Jones’s hard on pressing up against him he slipped a hand between them feeling him up Michael broke the kiss and began to whimper from lust like the primal omega he is. “I want to fuck you so badly but you'll have to wait for the others.” Heywood told him seductively as he continued to kiss him and his neck stopping briefly to nip at his adams apple making him want to submit even more than before. While Michael Jones wanted to submit to the alpha like a good little omega it was his turn to pepper the man's face and neck with his lips. True to his nature the cinnamon smelling young man switched to his dominate side like flipping on a light switch as he bit harder at vagabonds neck harder then he was given he could hear the bigger man purr as if he was pleased. As he licked and nipped at the older man mojar took this chance to scent him a little becoming slightly drunk on Ryes leather aroma it was like curling up in a leather chair on a rainy day. It occurred to both that standing was becoming a little tedious so working together they slowly shuffled back towards his couch where they both collapsed onto it still in each other's arms. Landing on top of alpha Ryan Heywood who had his back to the couch both groaned having felt a slight shiver due to both of their erections colliding. Knowing that they couldn't go far they made due with what they had to deal with which was necking and grinding. “So good!” Jersey Mike whimpered as he changed his position from pumping his dick against the other to practically giving his guest a lap dance. Rubbing two dicks together was one thing but a lap dance was a whole other ball park earning the cinnamon omega a gasp from the alpha beneath him. Just like the omega having a dominant streak the alpha had one too but stronger Ramsey would certainly have his neck if he knotted him first let alone marking him but he was still aroused. Flipping them over Rye knew that to stay sane clothes would have to stay on then so shall it be loud growls filled the tiny den as he began moving against the omegas slick stained ass. After going through his heat alone having some contact with an alpha was appreciated but it was beginning to get too much his whimpering became loud moans of which he was that his neighbours could hear as the ruts became faster and rougher. “Give it to me, Ryan! I want it so bad, I want to be full! Please alpha!” He begged as he pushed his ass back matching the alpha thrust for thrust. Instead of giving in he just thrusted harder shaking the couch as both of them became louder indicating that their climaxes were close without thinking about it Jones's hand made its way down his body to his crotch were he began to rub himself until that didn't seem to satisfy him so he pushed his pants and boxers down to get at his rock hard cock at the sight of the pretty little cock Ryan roared and began humping as if he was some crazy who just popped a knot and wanted to get off. Without any warning both of them climaxed into oblivion within seconds of each other after all was said and done the two of them laid there exhausted Michael with cum on his face and a mess in Ryan's pants. After a couple minutes when he had calmed down he got up and left leaving the omega sleeping on the couch.


	16. Chapter 16

Ramsey couldn't believe his eyes at first he thought he was drunk and just hallucinating about the fact that in broad daylight his future omega was being wooed by one of his submissive alpha's. The fact that they were out eating in some booth wasn't the problem the real problem was that an alpha a lesser alpha in fact was courting an omega by himself as if he had no pack of his own this is wrong on so many levels courting without your pack weakens the bond that the pack already has but also it confuses the omega on whom his alliance should be with while subs do bond with lesser alpha's and beta's but it's less intense. He knew Jeremy was sleeping with someone outside of the pack but never imagined it would be the saucy omega but seeing it is believing it. A part of him told him to go find the nearest bar and drink himself into a stupor but ignored the voice since that's what happened last time and it took him a hell of a time to get dry. For the sake of everyone Ramsey’s not going to be drinking he's gonna do something just not drinking this time around the tattooed alpha is gonna do it differently. 

Driving home Geoff Lazer Ramsey was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. All those times the four of them had talked about Burnie’s friend, Michael, why did he never say anything? What he did know was that before the day was over he was going to get to the bottom of this. No this wasn't really what got under the man's skin what did was how calm the lesser alpha was as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Another part of him wondered how long it has been going on as the cedar smelling dominant drove closer to the Ramsey Den deep down the older man hoped not long but his gut has been known to be wrong sometimes so he's not holding his breath.

Finally pulling up the house the faint forest smelling gent was glad that baby alpha wasn't there because Geoff was not a 100% sure he would be able to control himself. Luckily it was only scary alpha (Ryan) and the mother hen beta (Jack) but not wanting to talk about it he stormed through the house until he got to his office if which he locked himself in. Meanwhile across town neither Jeremy or Michael knew what kind of shit storm will be waiting for them once the evening is done. Sure Jones never saw it coming but the little Boston alpha always knew it would come to this one day it's just he never thought it would be the day of the most perfect date.


	17. Chapter 17

His alpha didn't need to say anything for the swarthy beta to know that something was wrong the tattooed man’s scent and body language not to mention the fact that he locked himself in the laundry room. Giving his pack mate a sideways glance before getting up and taking chase after their alpha trying to defuse the situation in hand. The last time they saw Geoff this angry was when Lil’ J first joined their pack a little while after present as a alpha and some asshole thought it would be cool to feel the kid which of course only traumatised him. So of course the timid beta thought it would be best if he calmed Ramsey down before he broke something in the house. After what seemed like forever following the trail of anger and a strong cedar Pattillo finally found his fuming mate who barricaded himself in the one place where all four of their scents come together…the laundry room. 

“I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, alpha.” Jack softly whispered to his mate and long time friend as he stood pressed up against the other side of the door. Sure he was just a beta and never got the whole alpha/omega thing but he always tried his hardest when it came down to his friends who are those statuses. While the citrus beta didn't hear the worn out man say anything he did hear him sigh a frustrated sigh one Geoffrey hasn't used in quite a while. Opening the door the burly man found his pack leader sitting in the corner of the small room with his knees pulled up towards his chest. “That's right I am the alpha...then why is Jeremy courting without us?” The bearded man asked his beta in a tone that was neither angry nor confused but more of a betrayal one that had the man in tears. 

-

Haywood didn't have a clue what was wrong all he knew was that the pack alpha came home furious which sent Jack into his mother hen mode, which only happens occasionally but when it does you know something's wrong, and went on after him leaving the lesser alpha outside by himself trying to pinpoint what was wrong with his alpha's scent. It was a sloppy mixture of betrayal, anger and sadness...two that are friends to his senses and one his nose has never met before and the day is not over yet. The bearded beta has always had a knack for picking out problems and solving them so he just the two be until he thought it was over since Ryan has never been good with comforting people. At the same time he was curious of where about the baby alpha is because it would seem that the mint smelling man barely spends any time in the den and it’s beginning to look suspicious. But then again the southern man was never one to make something out of nothing so he kept quiet but in the bottom of his stomach Rye knew the good days have gone and the bad has invited itself into their den.


	18. Chapter 18

Usually on rainy days the Burns Pack can be found in their living room playing board games or reading but this rainy day was different Ray had suggested that they play Pokemon but before they could move to play the chime of their door bell filled the house. Getting up from his spot between Barb’s mound of blankets and Gus’s cup of tea he was sipping along with reading some novel he was reading at the moment the sweet, confectioner smelling guy bounced over to the huge front door made out of some kind of wood possibly oak but Narvaez wasn't sure opening it only to find the young alpha standing on their door step dripping wet. The look Dooley was giving him was one that rivaled the puppy dog eyes but his scent was what made the look because the mint was watered down by the stronger scents of sadness, guilt, and remorse which combined resulted in a sour aroma that made the omega wrinkle his nose in disgust of the tainted smell. It was a type of fragrance that once the doors were open it invaded whatever area that is open and because of that everyone else in the room is wide open to it ruining whatever enjoyment they were doing at the moment. Both alpha's who were entangled with each other as the two of them shared the Sunday paper perked up and growled deep in their throat as if their alpha instincts were activated. Then there is the beta's who are in tuned to their alpha's well at least Gus was because the second the flowery smelling man heard the growls he straightened up and furrowed his brows only to have the baby beta slowly react with caution as if she was trying to mirror the elder beta's actions. “You know when Ray introduced you to the ginger omega I don't think he intended for you to go all lone ranger and court him by yourself.” The smoke scented man chided openly to everyone within earshot of him not caring who heard him as Heyman untangled himself from the bearded man and casually walked to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile at the Ramsey Den the environment was somber as the pack alpha laid in bed having not gotten up for last couple of days swimming in a vortex of depression this whole pack business wasn't going as swimmingly as he was taught it would. First the submissive he wanted to add to his pack whom Geoff along with his lesser alpha and beta had courted for almost a year broke their bond saying that bonding with an older pack was a terrible investment. Then a couple of years later a friend of their pack, Matt Bragg, introduced them to the freshly presented Boston alpha Jeremy Dooley and once again things were looking up for him and his pack it would seem that Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey's luck with omegas is shit and this last week is proof of it. He doesn't blame Michael who has had only a small amount of experience with packs and probably didn't know what was going on while Jeremy is probably an exception for someone his age because he has so much experience with packs. Whilst their pack alpha was deep in the vortex of depression downstairs the alpha with the leather aroma was fuming as he paced back and forth as Jack filled the kitchen with his zesty, lemon scent as he calmly worked on supper. Ever since the omega incident Ryan became suspicious of everyone who became interested in his pack but gradually over time as the two lesser alpha's bonded beneath the sheets he began to trust Jeremy when he had heard about Dooley courting Michael by himself Heywood was furious and jealous at the same time. Furious because the Bostonian man betrayed his pack and the sacred bond they had formed and jealousy due to the fact that ever since Jones came around the mint smelling man began to gradually spend more time with the omega than with him. Whilst Rye was furious Pattillo was the exact opposite as the beta kept calm as he smashed potatoes so that they could have mash potatoes along with their chicken fried steak and rolls. A part of Geoff's sadness was affecting him and that resulted in the big, burly bearded man choosing comfort food for today's meal his reason for being sad was because the citrusy man had never met an omega that was so into his baking skills. He doesn't know whether they're going to discontinue courting Michael or break their bond with Jeremy all he knows is that his pack needs to go back to being stable or there will be consequences. 

The cinnamon roll omega has been having a shitty week he spilled coffee all over his only white shirt, accidentally drove his car into the ditch, and the worst of them all was finding out that the baby alpha was courting him behind his pack's back. Sure he was a little curious on why the younger man was taking him to eat and a bunch of other things but Jones had shrugged it off as being a ploy to feel him out since the majority of the pack is older than him so having Jeremy feel him out is a tactic to see if he would be a good potential mate boy was he wrong. The only reason the sub knew about the whole thing was because his fellow omega, Ray, had called him and gave the Jersey kid a heads up that for the next week or so the Ramsey's would be off the grid and not to call them or anything. Boy did he feel like shit the last time this kind of shenanigans went on was back in Jersey and since learning his lesson he was going to stay out of it. “Pick up fuck face!” A boisterous voice taunted on the answering machine as it echoed through the apartment catching the young man's attention sending him racing over to the phone and picking up before the caller hung up. One of the reasons why he raced to the phone was because he recognized it as the voice as the big bearded smokey bourbon smelling Adam Ellis, one of the lesser alpha’s of the Hullum Pack. “Hey, pup, fancy a trip to the shore?”


	19. Chapter 19

Truthfully the Jersey omega had mixed feelings about going back home not of course about seeing his family but of the now neo-Hullum pack which was a mixture of the Hullum pack and the Peake pack after what happened between them. What was worse was that the same thing happened again to him just in a different location and with different people. It would seem that within the last few years he had a touch of bad luck that seem to have stuck around longer than usual not that he told anyone. Michael was glad that he took the train instead of a plane it was sort of a thing for him since he's always liked the long journey that gave him time to think without having some stranger talking him up plus it was more comfortable. ‘I wonder if things are different’ The omega asked himself as the train began to leave the station with little to no passengers on board. 

Jones didn't know what shocked him the most having the big bearded smokey bourbon smelling Adam Ellis calling to invite him to visit or that they were over the whole thing despite him not being over it. He was for awhile and even thought about mating until he got caught up in with the whole Jeremy scandal and it got him feeling extremely guilty. The older Jones’s didn't understand because they never had his problem probably because their generation usually paired off with people they knew for years rarely starting packs at all so the freckled omega was all on his own. Of course Mogar was happy for Mitch having met a nice beta lady and ending up having a chubby cheeked pup...everything an alpha could want out of life. Here he was going back to his old stomping grounds empty handed with nothing to show for from Texas.   
-  
“Hey, pup, fancy a trip to the shore?” The boisterous voice echoed throughout the huge pack house as the bushy bearded man who smelled of elegant bourbon with a hint of smoke as he gripped the phone tightly as if he involuntarily flexing. Those eight words may seem innocent but to the rest of the household it meant that old memories would be digged up. Meanwhile the other four alphas shivered a little at the thought of seeing the feisty omega again he's like a stick of Red Hot...red haired and taste like cinnamon. The news of him still being unattached wasn't too far away in Texas that they didn't hear about it would seem that Mica and Elyse talk once a week and the topic has come up more than once. 

To them it was odd even strange that Jones wasn't mated or part of a pack because everyone knew that he was quite the catch. The omega's chalked it up to him wanting his freedom and not wanting to settle down so soon. On the other hand the beta’s didn't care so much since it was his life and it wasn't any of their business so they never paid too much attention. But then there's the dominant’s- the alpha's who were generally concerned wondered if they should say something to him or maybe express their concern to Mica who could keep an eye on him. After a while of thinking on it they decided against it saying that they couldn't pry into someone else's life and still be friends.


	20. Chapter 20

“Fuck you're tighter than a bitch in heat!” The sandy haired alpha moaned as he thrusted into the lesser alpha giving him a hard pounding. A groan of both lust and annoyance was heard from below the dominant alpha as the short, green tea smelling submissive alpha took the pounding and excessive scenting that was largely due to a certain guest that will be staying with them that weekend. Sure the guest is a submissive and omega but that doesn't stop Hullum from being possessive over his pack and have the hair on the back of his neck stand upon hearing about it even though he and everyone else knew their house guest- Michael fucking Jones. Oh sure he was closer to Peake and Elyse alpha wise and yes okay the patchouli smelling, chubby cheeked alpha was a little jealous. And maybe he was taking out his frustration out on Peake's probably really sore ass but out of all the lesser alpha's; Gray and Ellis are too busy sucking face to notice that he is tense and Elyse only has eyes for Peake and her beta husband so here they are ducking as if they're life depended on it. 

As the two alpha's went at it upstairs a smorgasbord of pack mates sat down stairs talking amongst each other with the TV on low in the background for noise. The big bearded, smokey bourbon smelling was talking amongst the beta's with Spoole, who along with the versatile mates was equally excited, thinking of things to do while Mogar is in town. Since Ellis was the one who invited him there he took charge with cues from the baby faced omega who unlike the alpha thought that since things weren't left on the best terms that they just do a quiet weekend where they try to bond again with him while the burly alpha agreed that they should bond again he suggested they take him out on the town which was nixed based on how wild the omega gets when he is drunk. As this went on the remaining lesser alpha's and omega's sat closer together scenting, whispering sweet nothings between each other strengthening their bond as much as they could before they had to face their past head on. “Mica says he hasn't changed much except for a haircut and muscle.” The blonde domme said out of nowhere confronting the elephant in the room as she ran her fingers through Oums hair as the quiet sub's laid his head in her lap on the edge of slumber. For a second the clean shaven, tangy tangerine fragranced omega known as Lawrence Sonntag, or Larr as some call him, almost suggested inviting Mica and her lot over too but considering how things ended that wouldn't be wise.


	21. Chapter 21

“So why are we at the train station?” The rosemary aroma beta asked his fellow beta as they stood amongst rows and rows of dark green seats of which were occasionally taken up by people with bags underneath their eyes probably because they had to get up on the crack of dawn so that they catch their train. All the younger bearded beta did was roll his eyes as they continued to stand there waiting to hear that loud ass train horn. It wasn't often that the slick older beta complained but when their pack alpha, Schneider, tells them to get up god knows when so they can pick up some omega at the train station as a favor to a pack friend he didn't say a thing. And it wasn't like Schneider their other alpha, Adam Brouillard, could do it themselves since their omega, Jacob, had just come down from his heat and the two men didn't feel right about leaving him alone. 

 

Matt Hullum was a close friend of Schneider who have been close pals since before college sure they drifted apart during their busy college careers but reconnected a little while before some red haired omega come into their lives. Sure they have heard an ear full about him but something about the boy had grabbed the Hullum’s attention even though they're not sure how. “Because if you ever want to taste a famous Hullum Hamburger again you will do this besides this Michael Jones is a very good friend of his.” Omar, the younger beta, scolded his elder as he came back with two cups of kinda decent vending machine coffee while every now and again stealing side glances at the clock thankfully noticing that they only had five or so minutes left. At the mention of losing access to Hullum Hamburgers the five o’clock shadowed beta groaned knowing that for sure he could not screw this up no matter what. 

 

Jones's wrist watch said it was around nine forty five am when his train roughly pulled into one of many Amtrak stations in New Jersey. Fortunately for the ginger sub there wasn't a lot of passengers getting off there so he shuffled off the tons of machinery only to be surprised that nobody was on the platform waiting for him. Before even making the trip his familiar pack told him that due to restricting schedules they cannot make it to pick him up so thankfully after a few quick texts Elyse told him that some of Hullum friends, beta's thank god, would drive him from the station. After collecting his belongings which consisted of a medium sized suitcase and a satchel bag filled with a laptop along with a couple of…let's just say alluring magazines Big M only had to wait around maybe a few minutes before a couple of interesting beta's came walking towards him up the platform towards him. Both were older than himself one looked like a henchman from The Godfather and the other was a marshmallow disguised as a human behind a suave pair of glasses not just that their scents were also interesting it was a mixture of herb and some strange fruit.

 

At first he thought there was some strange characters there in Texas but these two take the cake he didn't know whether or not to give the oldest his lunch money or squish the youngest cheeks. ‘Maybe they are looking for someone else’ the Jersey boy thought to himself but soon found that that was not so when the older man began to talk to him as they towered over him. If this was any other situation Mogar would have squared up but if anything this was not the time so he put on his big boy pants and stuck out his hand like a decent human being waiting for some understanding between them. “You’re Jones, huh?” The fruity beta questioned him as he recognized his polite gesture of a handshake and raised it by taking the younger man's hand shaking it with impressive strength for a beta.


	22. Chapter 22

“I honestly don't know what to do, Ma.” The Bostonian whispered to his mother over the phone as he laid in his empty den feeling nothing but melancholy after that whole shot storm went down a couple weeks ago but if anyone knew what to do it would be Mama Dooley the alpha of alpha's who taught him the ways of being a good alpha which seemed to have been lost in translation over the years. All he heard was a disappointed sigh as if Jeremy had offended his ancestors and disappointed the entire Dooley clan but since he didn't wanna call anyone else in fear of actually being yelled at he called the matriarch who had a slightly lower chance of yelling at him. If anyone asked Mrs. Dooley what she thought about her son's lifestyle decisions then she would say she was skeptical at first hearing that he was joining a pack with just two alpha's and beta who were all many years his senior it was difficult for alpha's to get along in a familiar pack but in a bonded pack made her worried for his safety and suspicious of the older alpha's intentions. What made the older alpha worried about her pup was what if a omega showed up? Would they all court the submissive as a unit or would one be impatient and go all lone wolf breaking the packs bond? And what she feared most did happen and unexpectedly it was her son who went all lone wolf and was now calling her for advice on how to fix this. 

 

“First of all Jeremy Paul Dooley you are going to apologize to that poor omega! Poor thing probably thinks it's his fault then you're gonna put on your big boy pants and try to piece your pack together!” The older woman's voice boomed over the phone like she was a drill sergeant or something. At the sound of being scolded and hearing his full name the short Dom winced like he was hearing nails on a chalkboard. If he wanted to come out of this fiasco with both his pack and omega he has work for it meaning a long talk with the pack plus some groveling and then tracking down Jones maybe even flying out to New Jersey apologizing and a lot of groveling. Hell things weren't suppose to be like this the oldest Dooley alpha was suppose to find the perfect mate and father a hundred puppies the fact that he's in a pack is as rare as packs themselves.   
-  
Jack has been friends with Gus since before both of them had anything to do with packs so naturally when all that shit went down the big burly, lemon scented beta fled to the Burns den where all of the Burnses welcomed him with open arms offering their guest bedroom for as long as he needed. It wasn't like this was the first breaking of a pack bond for him but it still hurt maybe because this time the pack was together longer than the last or maybe it was that Pattillo had became more attached to the three rugged alpha's but either way he was hurt. For the first half of the week he moped around like every heart broken fool out there but then the second half came around where Jack began brainstorming trying to decide if was gonna rebound with the pack if it does rebond or is he just leave cold turkey like he did last time. But this wasn't like last time the big bearded beta had people who cared for him even Jeremy the baby alpha who only just joined them a little over a year ago sure he made a mistake but who at that age never made one. Jack Shannon Pattillo had made a pact with himself when he met Ramsey that no matter what he would try to make it work no matter what.  
-  
Ryan on the other hand was furious not only had he bonded with a younger alpha, of which he explained to Geoff was a bad idea any wolf that age wasn't mature enough to bond with a pack, but he fell in love with the short Bostonian something it had taken a couple of years for the others. Michael left for New Jersey to stay with some friends, Jeremy had chosen to stay in the den, Jack decided to stay with The Burns’s and that left him to stay with Dunn and Flanagan two alpha's whose beta was away on business and more than happy to put him up on their couch for the week. When Heywood told the two the details of what all happened the ebony man reassured him that Ramsey was an old bitch who wouldn't let something as petty as this break up his pack while the other dom only said that that mess was why he never bothered with omega’s and stuck with beta’s which made his mind wander to the teddy bear beta who would always bug him to cuddle making a wave of sadness run over him. As he laid on the very comfortable couch at night the sense of loneliness of which the leather scented man had only experienced during his stag years which had motivated him to join a pack was starting to haunt him again and he hated it he hated the loneliness he just wanted people around him.  
-  
Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey wasn't good on his own but add in a bout of depression and that makes him downright suicidal but thankfully a certain witch knows this little tidbit along with hearing the gossip that has been bouncing around the cities packs lead her to find the tattooed and mustached alpha alone in his muscle car hugging an almost empty bottle of jack while parked in the middle of nowhere. Usually witches don't get involved with matters of other creatures but since she has known him for almost twenty years Griffin just couldn't let him stay there it was different last time with the last omega they had bonded, were living together and had even talked about pups but even though she never met this one she could tell this omega was different not only was he being courted solo the kid has been an omega for barely a year you just can't throw someone into a culture and expect them to know what was going on but still it broke the pack alpha's heart. “Follow me in his car…he's in no condition to drive.” Griffin barked at her apprentice, Lindsey, as she threw the keys at her after shimming the past out man into her car before the two drove off.


	23. Chapter 23

“Now that the get together has died down you can finally tell me why you all of a suddenly dropped your life in Texas and came back here and before you say Ellis invited you you know how the big loaf gets when he's drunk dials.” The feminine alpha asked the sub after she cornered him in the small bathroom behind the kitchen after following him in there. While Michael had gotten close to both Matt’s as one should if said omega is looking to befriend pack's but what some people don't know is that while learning the ropes of pack hierarchy the Mrs. Willems became something crossed between alpha mentor and big sister so for Hullum to have her corner him and get answers made sense. There was something about her rain scent and warm smile that made him comfortable around her plus the nurturing alpha pheromones she was giving off didn't hurt either. She just didn't affect him there was something about the younger man that affected her bringing out her parental and alpha instincts but if Elyse was honest what she felt was more parental than alpha which would explain why she always mothered him. 

If the ginger submissive had not already cried his eyes out on the train there then he would have cried but Mogar didn't feel like crying so he just stared at her with sad eyes like he was already telling the story. The words came out surprisingly easy considering how much he dreaded saying them Jones told his pseudo mother everything; meeting the Ramsey's through a mutual friend, the Burns’s, how it felt the first time Jeremy had touched him, the overall surprise that hit him when he first ran into Mica after she moved to Texas with her pack, and how much it hurt once everything went down really just dumping every important event that happened since he left to go to Texas until now. She seemed to go through every emotion while listening to his story all the while still offering her support when he finally came to the present the blonde alpha never said a word all she did was wrap him up in her embrace hugging him with all her might as if she was giving the pup all her love in one short burst. And ever since Michael Jones left his family's den he truly felt what could only called the love of a pack like he found the missing link he had been searching for and it felt really nice.   
~  
It was not long after talking to Michael that Elyse pulled Hullum, Peake, Gray, and Ellis into Hullum’s office for an alpha only meeting and since the words alpha only were said both Dan and Brouillard came too leaving the beta's and omega's to fend for themselves for at least ten minutes tops. Once the door was shut and locked the solo female in the pack turned and gave the six other dom’s a concerned look that expressed so many different emotions that it was beginning to give piney, lemony fragrance man that he was starting to get a headache and the type of headache that could only be chased away by a twenty year old whiskey that Matthew Hullum kept in the bottom drawer of his desk for the rare occasion that his work gave him a migraine without skipping a beat the big burly man reached over the desk grabbing the dark bottle and a glass pouring himself a drink. Nobody ever questioned how or why Hullum became friends with Dan Schneider, who looked more like a lumberjack than a guy who worked in the gaming industry, but you would have to assume that they are close since if anyone else had taken his expensive whiskey without asking and drank it like it was a cheap beer without having to sit through a scolding and a lecture about how that grade of whiskey should be sipped savoring all the flavors and such amazed the others for a few minutes before the she-alpha snapped out of it and went back to the topic on hand. “It would seem that lightning strikes twice when it comes to Michael Jones.” Elyse Willems retorted as she stood there leaning up against the office door while studying the faces of others who seemed to be going over that sentence as realization began to come to life to four of the six. 

An unknown fact about Michael Jones amongst the two packs that turned into one was that the curly haired, freckled guy had terrible luck with polyamorous relationships and perhaps part of it was their fault since the first mess was his first and only interaction with a pack not giving him the skills or experience in recognizing that kind of trouble before moving to Texas and getting involved with that pack. What surprised them was that his parents or even his brother didn't see the behavior then corrected it maybe since they were a pack and not just a single suitor they over looked it thinking that the behavior was being corrected. “It's partially our fault and we should do what is right and fix it.” The low stern voice of Hullum demanded filling the tiny office not just suggesting it sending a pang of guilt through everyone even his friends even though they were not even at fault. “We should proxy him it will keep him here long enough for us to fix it.” “Making him proxy will just make him run remember he would never have came back willingly if it wasn't for that mess!” Two voices belonging to Gray and Ellis began to argue as the rest of the group just stood and watch the two bicker as if they more than lesser alpha's this both amused and concerned Schneider amused because the two rarely speak when the pack is gathered together but mostly concerned since the interaction was getting heated. Any other time Hullum would be all over them so much so that they would eventually bare their necks to him but that night everyone had been drinking so the pack alpha wasn't exactly at the top of his game but that didn't matter since the arguing was gonna be stopped soon. “There's a lot of talk about proxy! But the first rule of proxy...is consent.” The loud, boisterous voice boomed through throughout the room making everyone jump at the yelling of the huge alpha Dan Schneider.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! This is just chart to help you figure out the pack dynamics and understand them! Also it goes: status, name and then scent!

Pack Dynamics of Ramsey Pack 

Pack Alpha- Burnie (pine, fainter forest)  
Lesser Alpha's- Joel (smoke)  
Beta- Barbara, Gus (grass, flowers)  
Omega's- Ray (frosting & cupcakes)  
•  
Pack Alpha- Geoff (cedar, stronger forest)  
Lesser Alpha's- Ryan, Jeremy (leather, mint)  
Beta- Jack (lemon)  
Omega- Michael (cinnamon)  
•  
Michael’s Friends

Kerry (beta, earthy),  
Miles (beta, tobacco)  
-  
Pack Alpha- Mica (espresso)  
Omega’s- Meg (vanilla), Mariel (caramel), Tyler (chocolate)  
-  
Pack Alpha’s- Matt H. (Patchouli)  
Lesser Alpha’s- Matt P. (green tea), Elyse W. (rain), Gray (mossy), Adam E. (Smokey bourbon)  
Beta’s- James W (absinthe), Joel R. (spearmint), Bruce (malted barley)  
Omega’s- Monty (grapefruit), Adam K. (buttercream), Lawrence (tangerine), Spoole (honey)  
•  
Other’s

Pack Alpha- Gavin (licorice)  
Omega- Dan (strawberry)  
-  
Pack Alpha- Colton (sandalwood, medium forest)  
Lesser Alpha- Josh Flanagan (lime)  
Beta- Jon Risinger (eucalyptus)  
-  
Pack Alpha- Caleb D. (spicy, chili)  
Beta- Matt Bragg (lavender)  
Omega's- Kdin (cherries), Trevor C. (fresh cookies)  
-  
Pack Alpha- Blaine (hopps)  
Lesser Alpha's- Aaron (coke), Brandon (peppermint)  
Omega- Chris (cotton candy)  
·  
pack alpha- Dan Schneider (frankincense, piney, lemony)  
lesser alpha- Adam “Bones” Brouillard (salt water)  
beta’s- Omar de Armas (fig, fruity, woody)  
Don Casanova (rosemary, herbal)  
omega- Jacob Fullerton (chocolate fudge)


	25. Chapter 25

If Dooley could rank his bad days from one to ten today would be a solid twelve as he lay curled up in the pack’s bed seeking comfort underneath the warm covers as the four scents began to get him buzzed as all the memories of the mistakes he made ran through his mind like a slide show. It had been a couple of weeks since the whole thing went down and nobody but himself remained in the nest with the two other alphas running to their friends with their tails between their legs while the cinnamon roll of an omega fled the state altogether, choosing to go back to Jersey. 

Jeremy knew it was his fault, but there was something about Michael that made him forget about the consequences of his actions and just go after him. But in the end he was all alone wishing that the he had taken a few seconds to think and maybe talk about it with the rest of the pack. The short but broad shouldered man knew he should be out there trying to piece everything back together, but instead of doing that the mint fragrance man just kept laying there going over the whole situation.

How Jones’s face was filled with nothing but shock and betrayal muddying up his scent so much so that it hurt him here was this guy who allowed him to flirt and fool around with him thinking that lil j was beginning the courting ritual for the pack. If that expression hurts him, then facing Ramsey and the gang devastated him as the three men's expressions varied, but still stung as if they each had stabbed him with a million knives. 

The lemon essence man displayed a look of hurt of which resulted from a few years of caring for him making sure he was fed and clothed from the outside the ginger beta looked huge for his status overall rough, but deep down Pattillo is nothing but a teddy bear who always has a smile on his face. Haywood, who not just looks tough but is tough wore a look that screamed pissed off causing his leather aroma bitter and giving the situation a whole different undertone while the older man had taken the young alpha under his wing just like the others but the two had built a bond outside of pack bonding that was for sure now ruined.

Ramsey was by far the worst while the others looked shocked, betrayed and angry the mustached man looked distressed as if you could actually see the pack bond break. The only time he had seen his prime alpha like this was in the early days of their courting when Geoff was deep in his cups it was only then that he had realized that he truly fucked everything up and nothing would be the same again.  
~  
The first thing that the wolf saw when he opened his eyes that morning was the annoyingly bright sun coming in through the shades along with a tall figure with chubby cheeks and a sweater with cats all over it standing in front of him with her hands on hips. After closing his eyes, he ran a hand over his face just as the pounding in his head began to pound something fierce convincing himself that only death could bring him this much pain causing the cedar smelling alpha to rub his face on the cushion of the couch he was currently draped across as if that would help him.

“Thank god you're awake!” The lady in front of him says thankfully as she rushed over towards him handing him a glass of water without losing her smile and cheery personality as he took the glass drinking the water slowly as Geoff sized up the young lady. After taking his fill of water, then setting the cup on the coffee table the wolf supposed that the youth who smelled faintly as if she owned a cat that she was one of the rare apprentices that Griffon took under her wing an odd choice for an apprentice since most of them were either the ones who looked like they belonged in a gothic magazine or the ones who looked like they belong on the set of Charmed. 

As he sat there lost in his thoughts the alpha didn't notice the witch in training leaving the room probably going to find her teacher who was more than likely in the room where she practiced her spells and such a room which she called “her office”. He still did not know what he'd tell her they found him stupidly drunk in his car parked in some random parking lot Ramsey was not sure how she knew he was there, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he had hit rock bottom.

The whole situation was a mess and despite many years alive, he had no clue how the fix it despite his alpha status hell, even his prime status there was no clue or inkling of the answer. Even though the witch and the wolf had only spent eight years in New Orleans together as roommates and close friends she had always been the voice of his conscious like his very own Jiminy Cricket for sure she would know what to do. Just as quietly as the magic apprentice left the room her teacher entered with a look on the blonde’s face that was a mix of smugness and worry to go along with an aura that demanded respect.

“You look like shit, Cujo.” Griff retorted calling him a nickname that Ramsey had not heard since he moved out of a predominantly witch area and into one where werewolves and other supernatural beings lived. Without missing a beat a smirk crept onto her face changing the room’s energy and causing the strong forest scented man to burst out in a fit of laughter, something he hasn't done in a very long time.  
~  
Whenever the big bearded beta was upset, it's common knowledge that he tries to keep himself super busy so that he wouldn't be able to think about whatever was bothering him at the time, which is why Burnie finds him in their kitchen in what the Burns Pack calls Baking Boss Mode because Jack Pattillo bakes when he's upset. The good sized kitchen was practically filled to the brim with pies, cakes, tarts, cheesecakes, puddings, cookies, cupcakes and brownies so many desserts that the pine tree of an alpha who lives on sweets was starting to get nauseous. “Jack, buddy, you have to stop the kitchen is bursting at the seams with baked goods.” 

Sighing the ginger haired man set the rolling pin down on top of the dough and took a step back until his back was up against the island. Wiping the sweat and flour off his forehead Burns began to see the whole picture of the citrus scented man with his sad eyes and never changing frown which was practically a huge neon sign screaming that this whole ideal was taking a heavy toll on him. Placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder Burns gave a small smile showing the other man that maybe things would be ok as the alpha brushed the loose flour off the beta’s shirt hopefully making him look a little better.

“Why don't you take a break from baking and maybe join the others outside?” The faint forest smelling, curly haired man suggested as he waved a towards the kitchen window which showed the rest of the Burns Pack enjoying the nice sunny day while swimming and drinking. A part of the bigger man wanted to just sit in the guest room which was given to him and mope about the disaster that happened a few days ago, but another part of him really wanted to enjoy the day and the company maybe heal a little bit in the process. 

Taking off his apron the large man followed the alpha out of the house to the back yard where Pattillo finds an inviting sight of Gus grilling what looks like a feast, Joel stretched out on a lawn chair sunbathing all the while both Barbara and Ray run around the yard squirting each other with water causing them both to squeal as cold splashes against their skin. Leaving his old friend to his thoughts the glasses wearing dominant trotted over the older beta tending the grill whom he kissed, then began to say something into his ear which made him miss his alphas- no the alphas he corrected himself not knowing where the status of the then pack stood.

At the sound of someone calling him, he pulled himself out of his deep thoughts before he let a fake smile take over his face, then bounded down the stairs, then over to the young beta who stood with the feisty omega where the two pleaded for him to join them in their water fight. Strangely a part of the lemon essence man thought what would have happened if Jeremy turned out to be a beta or even an omega...would this mess even have happened? A part of him was envious of Gus for having another beta to teach and bond with, all the while caring for their alphas and omega something about three alphas, one beta, but no omega had proved to be a bad combination for them (not to say that it's a bad one for others whatever combination makes you happy do it).  
~  
If Haywood had thought cedar, leather, mint and lemon was an odd scent combination then the mixture of sandalwood, lime and eucalyptus was the oddest that has ever filled his nose as the well built alpha stood in the kitchen cooking eggs early one morning after not being able to sleep. For a little under a week Ryan had been sleeping on the couch in the den of his friends and fellow alphas Colton and Josh along with their beta, Jon, while he was thankful for their generosity if he didn't try to help them some way or how Ryan was going to slowly lose his mind which is why he was up at five am making breakfast.

The first couple of days was used for screaming, drinking and randomly destroying any object that his friends put in front of him, which soon plateaued into a want of only sleep and food. For those three days the man of leather aroma slept deeper than he ever has before, so deep that nobody could wake him and when the alpha did wake he was so hungry that he practically ate them out of house and home with whole chickens and large steaks but today was different the Georgia peach of man felt no need to gorge himself nor did he desire to sleep the day away which he was thankful for because if he saw another steak again it'd still be too soon. 

“I know you're in this funk of yours, but why are you cooking eggs this early in the morning?” A grumpy toned voiced questioned him as Jon Risinger shuffled into the small kitchen with his wrinkled pajamas, his crazy hair and a look on his face that told him the beta was half awake. Without answering him Rye grabbed a plate before plating a good sized pile of eggs and shoving it along with a fork into the eucalyptus scented guys’ hands which just made him grunt before sitting down and began eating.

Scurrying around the kitchen fetching bacon, toast and other condiments needed for the most important meal of the day. While the slimmer man was happy that his friend was better than before, but this state was not any better than the previous and then a thought crossed his mind if Ryan was ever to heal mentally then he would need help from someone other than friends. While he wouldn't suggest any professional therapist type there was a guy he knew threw a friend of a friend of a friend of his family who had helped him when he just a kid. 

“I think you need help Ryan something that none of your friends or I can give you.” He whispered to his friend before placing a business card into his hand before shuffling back out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. Stepping away from the stove the now melancholy man stared down at the card in his hand reading what the big black lettering read. SCARPINO BOOT CAMP.


	26. Chapter 26

To the surprise of the seven alphas the freckled omega was already up and eating breakfast when the group one by one shuffled into the kitchen searching for coffee in all the years that the Hullum alphas had known him, never once had he been up this early by choice. Gesturing to the full pot of coffee, he waited until everyone had gotten a cup full and had taken a drink or two before beating them to the punch of the elephant in the room. “My sister-in-law suggested an omega specialist who could help me work out my problems so I'm going to see him today.” Jones stated before handing a business card to Hullum then doing the decent thing and put his dirty dishes in the sink before heading out. The business card was an off white color with big, bold words on the front that said Z. ANNERS, PHD, OMEGA SPECIALIST. 

The specialist’s office was surprisingly not in the psychology wing of the hospital like all the other omega specialists’ offices were instead it was downtown mixed in with all the other private practices’ something that he found unusually since omega specialist was a service provided by the state which is why they are located in the hospital. Usually Michael is never one to use those services since its always beta’s or alpha’s that are the specialist so they have no idea what it’s like being an omega so instead of going to a specialist he goes to his personal doctor if he has problems. Parking the truck that Peake had graciously let him borrow outside the white color schemed building a sense of calm and relaxation began to wash over him like nothing he felt before it almost felt like a yoga studio.

Walking in that calming sensation became even stronger and he didn't know whether to take off his shoes so he would not get dirt on the floor or to just go right in and ask if this was the right place. Simply because of all the places he has went to that was made up of all omega’s Mogar has never seen one where all the subs were cool, calm and collected, usually there's always a tense vibe going around if a group of more than four omegas are in a room together. “You look a little lost you must be Dr. Anner’s twelve thirty appointment! His last client left already so why don't you go right in!” The omega receptionist, who had to be in her late forties and was wearing a string of possibly fake pearls around her neck, exclaimed before waving him back towards the oak door.  
~  
The session only lasted for a mere twenty minutes, but what the doctor who surprisingly had cerebral palsy and a wicked sense of humor had said something that had really sunken. One of the points that Doc had said was that any relationship no matter the dynamics or structure are built on communication so as Anner pointed out that when Jeremy jumped the gun on the whole situation that should have raised a red flag for any experienced omega but since the cinnamon roll omega only had experience with one pack previous to this one which ended almost as disasterly as this one it didn't surprise him. But the only way to solve this mess and start over again is communication and that maybe hiding here in Jersey isn't what he should be doing instead of talking with them.

Having all of that to think about Jones began to drive back to the Hullum den across town, which might take a while since there's traffic. But as he drove through town the submissive couldn't help but think of all the times that the mint scented alpha had touched him and how he touched himself to the thought of the alpha and that was making it hard to drive. The only way to make it back in one piece is to pull over and rub one out real quick so a cop won't arrest him for reckless driving and indecent exposure. Thankfully an isolated alley halfway across town caught his eye before directing the medium sized truck into the area as Mogar began to rub his already hard erection before the vehicle is even stopped. 

Within seconds of the car being turned off the omegas throbbing, pink dick was already whipped out and was being being stroked with a firm grip as images of naughty memories filled his head. It was a known fact that after everything is sorted out that there won't be any sex for at least several months so the soft boy is gonna savor this. But of course the peace and quiet was interrupted by the ever so annoying dinging noise that the car makes when a door is left open. Opening his eyes a little only to find a random guy with a DJFunkyFresh cap on sitting next to him undressing him as if it's the most natural thing ever. “It’d be a shame to let you jerk it here alone.” The other omega with obviously dyed blonde hair and a heavy tattooed right arm stated before he dived in helping him jerk off.


End file.
